What Else Could Go Wrong?
by HalfHeartLocket
Summary: I don't know how much worse my life could become? My parents are forcing me to either become Queen and marry some random guy or go to a crazy school; I choose the crazy school. I will fight for what I want, no matter the cost even for my life; in this case that just be the last thing I do. Now I have a creeper on my back and his brother... the guy I just might love.
1. Meeting Moi

**Look at this, another story, I know that I am writing a main stream Vamp. story but right now I feel kind of sick of them. So I am going to change it up a bit and start a different one. ****The only times I will update is when I have a lot of extra time, Never Had a Choice is eating up a lot of my time right now. Most of this will be experimenting with different elements of writing and what style I like so, but nothing is perfect, especially not this make-shift story. ;) I have no clue if I am going to change the rating to Rated M either, like I said, this was going to be more experimenting more than anything. By the way, I will try to shave down the swearing as much as possible but sometimes I can't help it, sorry.  
**

**For now this is the longer summary/ introduction to it:  
**

"Well why the fuck not, why can't you just let me be me, and deal with the way I am. It's not like I am going to do anything to harm anyone. You're my parents, I thought you thought better of me but apparently I was wrong and there is noting you can do to make me want to to do that! I have free will just like everyone else in this world, so why won't you let me have it." Yes I was yelling. What else was I going to do? I did not want want this, and I will do everything in my power to not get it, even yell at the people I love.

My mom was quiet for the most part, she was never the one to lose her tamper as fast as my dad. He is where it was passed down from, the spoiled, I-get-what-I-want, attitude. But I can't put all the blame on my father, my mom may seem all innocent, at first, but under that immortal beauty, she so carefully puts out, is just as wicked as my father; if not more.

"Honey, there is nothing that can be done! It's a family tradition and it will stay that way as long as I am alive! It was passed down to me and it will go to you, no matter how much you fight." I could tell my dad was bubbling with frustration. Things had to be his way, just like me. He was a determined man, so things wound go his way whether it was liked or not. It was my father that I learned to argue so will, if he wanted something he would get it or waste all his breath trying.

I was the type of person that had to have it my way, this was passed down from both my mom and my dad. They were the King and Queen of well... everything. All the Vampires, every other Vampire that are Kings and Queens for their own land, also the humans and what is to be done with them. If the humans blood, or the human, is well enough to give blood and where they are sent. Their say if final, if someone does something they don't like or disrespect them, you might as will stamp that with a DEAD sticker and move along with you life.

They expected me, at the age of 18, to wed and take it over.

Let me tell you this now, I DON'T WANT THIS. Even if it is the last thing I do, I will not take this... this abomination of a job. Everyone who is not royal would love to have a place like me. The Princess of everything and the daughter of the two most looked up to, or feared, people in the world. That was me, and better yet I am considered 'special' because of what I am able to do. Since I was about 8 my parents demanded I learn how to protect myself, this involves knowing how to kill with every weapon imaginable or with whatever I might have handy at the moment. On top of that in stead of being an ordinary, or as ordinary as a Vamp princess can be, I have the extremely rare ability to control elements of mother nature. Anywhere from a life less rock to the weather on an ordinary day.

That will never change anything though, "But I don't want to, I know how much you guys work and I have seen what it had done to you! I am only 18 and I would like to live a life before it is ruined by something I don't even want. Dad this job or any job that has to do with power, changes. Do you really want to see your little girl grow up this fast." Lowering the tone of my voice, I set my puppy dog eyes on and played little girl. I hoped that my pleading face would work like it does in the past but _hoping_ can only get someone so far, that's why I normally don't do it.

My parents may have quick tempers and horrible personalities but that means nothing when it comes to their little girl, so maybe it will work. " I am sorry Levily," My mother answered. Damn, I didn't work. "but like your father said there is not a thing in the world that will change our minds about this. We already have a selection of men that you are able to choose from. Might I say all of them were hand picked to be great Kings that have great potential."

"What! Your not even going to let me have a fucking chance to find a guy on my own?"I waved my arms in aggravation. This was bothering me, bothering me more than being starved of blood for a week, which sucks more than anyone would ever know. I didn't want to take over the place of my mother, as Queen and, not for a long time anyway, I was not looking to be wed, especially not to one that is chosen for me. Men are pigs, in my book. They will do anything for sex and the one time you actually do something good for them it's like they don't ever care. The only good men and the human slaves, I know they and forced to do what you say but still, that's nice sometimes.

"I would not push your luck, Levily. You should be grateful we are letting you choose and not one of us! We could easily do an arranged marriage and not give you a choice." My father was still not calming down, like I care, we sometimes get in huge fights and because we and both as equally determined to win it I'm over people being angry at me, doesn't bother me anymore. This was one of those fights, him wanting something for me but me not wanting it. We could go on for hours on end fighting over who wins and what should happen.

My mother started talking before I could take a breath. "The Grand Ball will be this Friday, I have every servant working to make this perfect. All the Kings, Queens, and every Prince and Princess will be there. That is your choice of men. Levily, never forget that we do love you and we never wanted to force you into doing this but the time of us ruling is coming to an end. Everything will be yours to rule soon, and you might as well be acquainted with it and the man who will be helping before it's to late. "

"I know that was I to be the one taking the job as Queen I grew up knowing that, which I will still fight over not doing, because I don't want it, but why do I have to wed? Maybe by some chance you could talk me into becoming Queen, which will never happen, but I refuse to wed over something I don't want! It's my life and my be I was planning to do something besides wasting it on something that I don't want."

"Levily," My dad started he was moving closer and closer to his edge in not making me do what he wanted by force, which he will. He forced me to go without blood for a week and is currently forcing me to becoming Queen. "why can't you just accept this and move on. You will wed and you will become Queen!" He finished with his o so scary demanding, I-will-brake-you-voice.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT!" I started yelling again, they would not lesion to me the first time I said it so I am going to say it again and again until it seeps in.

My mother but a hand on my fathers chest and at my father and he looked back at her searing into her eyes, they were talking to each other without me being able to hear. It's like a mind thing that I never took the time to learn the name to, but the just of it is that if you looking into a different Vamps eyes than you and that other Vamp are able to talk in each other minds without the outside world hearing. This is the only thing I hate about being a Vampire, but it is also the best. I wonder what they are saying though, only few powerful, strong Vamps have the ability to tap into the connection and hear what is being said. Only when I was at my worst and they were not able to crack me, make me do what they want, they did this.

I wish I was stronger so I could hear what they were saying, by the way I don't _wish_ either. In reality wishing will also get you nowhere, I've wished for a lot of things like to not become the Queen but look where that's gotten me, nowhere.

"We can't honey, not to her." My father said out loud, can't do fucking what to me. I wanted to yell but they were 'taking' and would ignore me anyway. Of course now that I pushed my parents over the edge they were going to do something bad, and the scary part was that my dad was scared of what _it_ was.

"We have to," my mother said hissing out each word "she is not cooperating with us. There is nothing left we can do." When my mom was in a bad mood her bad side would come out. If their was anything to fear in this world it was my mothers tamper. My fathers tamper I could handle but even if my mother was not the Queen, I would still treat her like one just to keep her on her good side.

I was frighten fight now, usually I can't and won't show emotion but having no idea what they will do to me and having to deal with the being Queen thing, they could do anything. My dad only shook his head is disappointment, I could tell wherever they were going to do was much worse than anything before. "Sorry Lil, I never wanted it to go this far. Your mothers right this needs to be done." What the fuck were they talking about, what has to be done?

I could tell my face was in shock and fear, even though I still had no idea what they were taking about. My dad was was calming down and taking softly to me and my mom was wickedly smiling, whatever _it_ is that they have in store, its not something I am going to like.

* * *

**Anyway, I have no clue where this is going, no clue when I will be updating again but thanks for reading! ;) Seeya for now.  
**


	2. Fun Times with Mom

"Deary, please go cheek on how the Ball room looks. Me and Levily need some time for girl talk." My mom, the Queen, said to my dad, the one that was currently very disappointed in me, for reasons I don't have a fucking clue about. I didn't want him to go, he was the only one stopping my mom from freaking out on me. But my dad look at my and mouthed an apologized then left; leaving me at the mercy of my, I like to call her, Queen of Bitchy Land, mom.

"What were you guys talking about?" I said at my most confident tone of voice I could muster, even though I was more scared than I have ever been in my life. Something bad was going to happen; I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. The coldness that is running through my veins telling me there was no way out, that I dug my way to far in this time.

"Honey, I will ask one more time. We can play this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Here is the easy way; you listen to you father and I, go the Ball, wed then take over the Kingdom. Easy as that." My mom said finishing with a smile, she never had to say the other way because I already know what will happen if I pick that one. Yeah, so the hell what. Like I am going to give up that easy. She is going to really have to frighten me more than I am now for me to choose the easy option.

"As if, I would rather go the hard way and I don't even know what it is. Anything could be better and waiting my life on the worst thing imaginable." The words came out of my mouth and I never had to think about, but now that I do think; anything would be better than the easy way, like I said.

"I was hoping you would say that." My mom started, and my heart was either going to stop altogether or peat out of my chest. As my mother was taking a breath to start on what her plan was she walked and stood closer to me. I cannot show any fear or regret, or any emotions, as a matter of face, just because my mom is a little intimating and the Queen and my mother. I mean come it's just my mom, but she does look kind of scary with her you-have-no-idea look and that wicked smile. I just hope it's nothing to bad, maybe this time my hope will come through for me. "This was a last resort thing. Like your father said we never wanted to make it to this point but you left us no choice. You are the princess and you will one day be Queen. Even if that means my father and I will have to stay in power for a couple more years." She took another deep breath, what was she waiting for. Why would she just not tell me, was it really that bad.

"You remember that time when you were about 16 and we visited that boarding school? We had you test everything to see if it was Vamp proof so not even you could seek out?" O Dear God NO! That must have portrayed on my face while I was screaming it in side of my head. "Oh, yes you do remember, great. That will be where your going to take those Collage classes, that you have wanted to." She finished with her wicked smile growing bigger.

"NO, mom I am not going to a mental school for crazy kids just because I refuse to become Queen. That's not fair, that place isn't even a real school, it's just where _troubled_ teens go when their parents don't want to deal with them anymore! I wanted to take real college classes, at a real school!" I yelled at her and she never moved an inch, but it must have pushed her over her line because she broke, she broke hard.

"You know what Lil, LIFE ISN'T FAIR." She yelled back and it shut me up right away. "Do you know how lucky you are right now. We could be like some of the other, lower, Royals and put you in an arranged Marriage. You could be Married already, but that's not how we wanted to raise you, when we said that we loved you and never wanted to force anything on you, we meant it. My father and I knew that right from the start. We were not going to force you to do anything until you 18 birthday. Well Lil here is your 18 birthday and we kept our promise, we turned down all the offers for great husbands. We let you live your life, you have what most other people don't, but we will only let it go so far. When I say this is a last resort; it is the last thing your father and I can do before something has to be done."

I was surprised and how much care was in my mothers out burst. It's usually full of, 'your doing nothing with your life' and 'go out with friends and find yourself a guy'. This time she sounded old and tired for having to fight with me all these years. I do feel a little bad and I knew where she was coming from but it was never me it give up this easy either. I took a deep breath and said "I am sorry mom but I just don't feel ready to become Queen, and I thank you for all that you have done but, it's to early for me to wed, too. If that means going to the crazy reform school for a couple of years than I am doing that." I said keeping my face from all emotions.

She looked like she finally won something from me because she jumped up and put a smile on her face. "Fine honey, I am glad we came to an agreement, but because we have already put so much work into the Ball you still going to it. The next day if you don't meet a guy, you can pack you things and you can be on your way." Well, all that feeling that I had for her just a moment ago was now gone, my mom was willing to just ship me away, and I know I had no help from my dad of he would not have walked away like he did.

I had no idea what to say to her next. I was still going to have to at this stupid Ball, but I am going away for a while. Thank God for that, I might as well start packing up now, knowing I will not meet someone in one night that I am going to marry. "Thanks mom." I said and ran up to my room.

Packing may have been the best thing that I did that day. It gave me a chance to think more about what I was really going to do.

No way in hell am I going to marry, so soon. No way in hall am I going to become Queen, so soon, either. I don't care if I am going to the crazy reform school, for me, it's for the better. I don't have to be wed and my parents will not have to deal with me for another couple of years. Plus they will be able to stay in power. It's a win, win situation.

...**After the Ball**...

That may have been the bast time of my life, seeing the faces of all the guys I turned down. It was priceless. I will give them credit for trying but it was a waste of their time. The Ball started around 8 o'clock at night and ended about midnight. It's common for a Royal party to be at midnight or around it because... well were are Vampires.

My Parents say its at midnight because humans cannot see in the dark as well as we can so it's easier to hunt them it they're out. It is just as easy to wonder in the day light and pick a human we want because Vamps are clearly superior. But somethings we put some in caged forests or let them wounded in and we hunt them like that.

That is called Mercy, it's a game I proudly thought of. I am going to miss that when I leave for the crazy reform school, but its something I can sacrifice if it means more time not being married and not being the Queen.

Back to the Ball, my mom was right; it looked amazing. I must admit some of the guys there looked extremely sexy and worth some of my time but I had to stick to my promise. I was not going to do anything with a guy until I was shipped off to the reform school.

"Lil, bring your little ass down here!" My mom yelled, she must not have been happy that I practically blow off the Ball. Whatever, I am leaving and I will take all the time I can get to live a relatively normal life, at least a life away from being the princess to the King and Queen. For once things are looking up for me.

* * *

**I guess I just had absolutely nothing to do today. I thank EricaHellyeah for being the first to review and for you first 13 people who took the time to read the first chapter. Yeah, 13! ! !  
**

**SO like I said before it just a thing, trying now ideas. If you like it GREAT, if you don't there is nothing I can do about. BUY  
**


	3. It's my Tiara

"Lil, if you don't get your ass, right here right now, you will regret it!" My mom yelled up the stairs again. This time I think she meant it. I guess it wasn't the smartest idea to blow off the Ball but, at least I had fun. The look on the guy's faces when I told them I wasn't interested, they looked at me like I was crazy. But I guess that's why I'm going to a crazy school.

I had everything packed and ready to be shipped off to a crazy school. I know, I know, who wants to go to a crazy school? Well I do, and only because going there will give me more time not being the Queen like my mom. She actually told that becoming Queen would be fun, that once I married and was settled that I would be able to do whatever I wanted. Yeah, as if.

I guess she doesn't realize that I have seen her work. That I have seen how much it actually takes to be Queen of so much, that was part of the reason that I never wanted to become Queen; I have never worked a day in my life and I never plan on it. I may know how to take on a guy three times the size of me in hand-to-hand combat but work...? Nope, and actually having to meet people and be nice to them? That was not how I was raised, I was raised to know how to get what I want.

I don't want to become Queen or get married so I take it as a plus that I am being shipped away, it meant that I won, even if it is just for a couple more years. "Lil, if I have to ask again I will start counting!" Yeah on top of what you know so far about how wicked my mother is, she is also the most impatient person that will ever live.

"Just wait one freaking second mom!" I yelled down to her, two can play at that game. I know it's bad, but sometimes when my mom is really mad I do the opposite of what she wants, she wants me to come down satires well I have the patienst to wait her out. Oh, am I going to miss this when I'm away. I looked around my room one more time making sure I did not miss anything that I wanted to bring with me.

I have all the clothes that I will need, all my makeup, all bathroom utilities..., "Oh yeah I forgot this." I looked on my desk and saw that I never pack my tiara. So I picked that up as well as my purse and had my servants carry that rest of my stuff. I took one last look at my room, nope I didn't miss anything so I turned the light off and walked down to my mom.

When I made it down the steps my mom was about to yell up again, god can't she wait one freaking second? I looked at her than walked passed her in to the living room where my dad, the King, was. He had a sad and disappointed expression. Humm, I wonder why, it's not he's the one being shipped away. Either way I was the one leaving and I was happy about it.

I bent over to give him a good-bye hug when I remembered to I still had my tiara in my hand, yeah I am not breaking on scratching this thing. It had to many real diamonds on it for anything but sitting on the top of my head or in it's special place in my room. So I leaned back up to put it on my head, I put the tiara on my head so many times that I did not need a mirror to tell me that it was in it's right spot showing that I was the princess.

I was so caught up in my pride that I never noticed when my mom walked in. She came over to me and took my tiara off. "You won't be need that. Thank you." Then she handed it to the nearest servant and whispered something to him, I was to angry to care or hear what she said.

"Why? Why can't I bring my tiara. You always said no never go anywhere with out it?" I said walking in front of the servant making him stop.

"Because Lil, if people knew that you were princess than they would stop at nothing to capture you or kill you." She snapped back like she actually cared about what happens to me. "If you bring your tiara than someone is bound to find it and nobody wants that. Part of me letting go away means that you can't act like that snotty princess that you are."

What I can't believe this, it's my tiara and I should be about to do what I want with it. I have only been down here for a few minutes an I can already feel an argument coming on. "But... but why can't I bring my tiara?" I tried to act calm and guilt her into letting me bring it but it looks like that's not going to work.

"I already told you, if you are going to this school than you can't be the princess that you are. It would ruins us if someone figured out that our own daughter, the princess, didn't want to be Queen and that we were sending her to a crazy school."

I tried one more time on the guilt trip by looking down at my feet, starting to play with my hands and forcing a tear or two in my eyes. Then I looked up at my dad not fully raising my head and said in my smallest most fake emotional voice. "Daddy, please can I." I put all my effort into this act and it always works, all the time to my dad. My mom might not have a nice bone in her body but I know that if I try hard enough I can't guilt my dad into it.

I had no clue what he was going to do, this time he kept his face straight, he was really trying though. Along with all my training with weapons I also learned to keep a sharp eye one for others facial expressions and the slightest move their lip or cheek might make. That's all it took for me to know what you were feeling, the smallest spark of emotion in your eyes and slightest move of your fingers and you were a goner in my book.

And right now my dad was doing all of those things. He might have plain face on on thee outside and if you pay closer attention, I could tell that the fighting with his hands and the way he won't look my in the eyes that he was trying but failing. Just a little more and I can break him. So I pushed it over the top. "Please daddy you always said that I should never go anywhere with out it and I'll be good girl and lesion to mommy. I won't take it out or show anyone but can I bring it with me?"

My dad let out a defeated sigh and I could feel the frustration from my mom rolling out in waves from my mom behind me. My dad looked passed me to my mom and I saw the pleace-don't-drag-me-into-this expressions on his face. It was to late for that now because my mom had already given up, and I have to say I have never seen my mom so pissed. It was like she had nothing going for her but it's not like I care, I just won, again.

"So does this mean I can bring it?" I said with my voice rising into an excited squeak. I can't believe this was actually working by now, in any other argument I would be yell that life wasn't fair or something but this time they just gave in. Humm? But who cares I get to bring my tiara with me and I get to leave. Wow things have turned around for me, I must say I love getting my way. Always have and always will.

My mom snatched it away from the servant and held it in front of my face followed by a threat. "If I so much as hear a whisper or the tiniest rumor about anything, about anything to do with you and our choice of what do do with you. That moment I will personally drag you back to this very stop with the man I am going to force you to marry and laugh at you grief. Do you understand me Levily?"

I did not know what else to do but nod my head in agreement. When my mom makes a threat like this you would be putting a target of death on you back saying no. I picked up my now shaking hands and took my tiara from her, my mom looked at my one more time, her dark eyes that held so much promise and wickedness. "Than I will see you when you get back and hopefully then you will understand that it's who you are to become that Queen." And with that it was the last time I would see my mother until my few years of crazy school were up.

I just stood their looking at where my mom was standing, she might be a bitch but I could tall through the whole time she was threatening me it was because she was generally caring about me, and what was best for the kingdom. That would be that only reason she would make a threat like that, is if it were for my own good. My dad came up behind me and set a hand on my shoulder. That moment I let out a tense breath I never knew I was holding in and looked at my dad.

"You know she only said that because she cares about you and the kingdom right?" I nodded my head, my dad must have thought that I was standing their because I was afraid of what she said to. I guess I was afraid, at least more than I wish I was.

"Yes," I said looking in my dads eyes "Yes, I know." Letting all the anger out at the same time, this was a big deal my mom acting like this.

"Well your rides here," My dad turned me and gave me a bear hug, I could tell that he never wanted it to go this far but it was and their was nothing he could do about it now. I was leaving and it might not have been in the best way but at least I know that my parents still love me even if they are threatening to take away all my free will if I mess up.

My dad and I split and he watched me walk out the front door and sit in the back seat of the black car that was going to take me to my new crazy school and poetically a new life.

* * *

**Okay, okay...It's been a while but like I said it's not like I have a lot of time on my hands to sit and type all day. But still after life a month of doing nothing with this story I looked about over the two chapters I had up, changed something things and wrote another chapter and it would be kind of nice to know what you think. Also I am always fixing and will re-uplode the chapter after I a am done.  
**

**Thanks for reading and if it's good I will put up another chapter soon.  
**


	4. A Spark of Emotion

So I guess I forgot how long it took to get their because after I nodded to the driver and sat for about an hour, I fell asleep. I mean come on, most of my princess training was to learn how to stay awake for long dries like this. But I guess since I really can't act like a princess anymore it doesn't really matter.

Well eventually the driver stopped in front of the school. The school was the same as the last time I came here. No surprize there it was made and modeled so not even a vamp of my ability could escape. The school was actually named after me as well but it's not like that was something I was going to take pride in. Levily school of young offenders, of commonly known as the crazy school that parents sent their kids to when they don't know what else to do with them.

Yeah, it's not the best name but, at least it gets me out of marring some guy and becoming Queen. I would do almost anything if it meant not becoming Queen at my young age of 18. The only down side about this is that I can't act like the princess that I am. I know my parents are the King and Queen and could do anything they wanted but it would still look kind of bad to see that their daughter, the next to rule, went to a crazy school.

Besides, I still have my tiara and my bad attitude so even if I can't get whatever I wanted I can still whine and argue my way to it. So it's not all bad. My parents have, _needed,_ their time away from me anyway, I could tell their were about to go crazy themselves, must be why they came up with the idea about me going away first off. Meh, whatever, it's not like I care, they can have the time to themselves. As long as I don't have to become a wife and a Queen all in one night. They could sent me anywhere.

The driver, one of my personal slaves, stepped out and came around to open the door for me, probably the last time someone will do that for me, and helped me out of the tiny black car. I knew him, he asked if I could call him by his first name when we were kids once. Back then I knew I was the princess but I never really knew all the rules about it so I said yes and ever since then he was one of my two servants that I called by their first name.

I took a deep breath of the cold crisp morning air and looked at Nick, "You know starting now you can't do that for me anymore?" I lowered my voice and moved closer to him "I can't act like a princess here." I leaned up and after a second we both smiled and started to laugh. Nick may be a servant of mine but to be honest he was one of my best friends. I don't have many of them because most people would be your friend would only care about the money that I had.

But not Nick, he knew that as long as he did what I told him we would be on great terms, even if he did question me once or twice, which servants are like forbid to do. "Oh, but you know I would do that for anyone. Princess or no princess." That was also great about him, he may be forces to do whatever I tell him but he has the best manners for women.

I smiled at him and leaned to give him a good-by hug. This is not me, usually. Most of the time when I give someone a hug it's fake because I don't know the person and being I princess I meet a lot of people with hugs. Only my two most personal servants and my parents get a meaning full hug out of me. "I wish you could stay, and not just so you could do everything to me but just so I knew if anything went wrong I still had a friend."

"Actually the reason I was driving is because they said I was enrolled me here as well, I guess you parents knew someone needed to keep an eye on you. Even if I am not a Vampire, did you not everyone here are Vampires?" I leaned away from him, keeping my hands on his shoulders, an arms length away, and looked at him in utter shock.

"Their really letting you stay with me, but I made them extremely angry when I left! I thought they were just going to abandon me!" I said leaning back in and hugging him again. Today may have started out bad but it's becoming better and better by the minute.

"Yeah, but my being enrolled means I have to go to classes as well and because I am a guy I have to stay in the guy's dorm and you have to stay in the girls. I'm just here to keep an eye on you, they told me to talk to you as least as possible." I was done with the hugging part by then and move on to picking up some of my bags.

"Not that I don't love that you're here or anything but wasn't I trained to protect myself for things like this. To know and adapted to new environments and survive on my own." Wow did I sound so cheesy right there! Apparently Nick had the same idea because I saw how bad he was trying not to start laughing again. "Don't laugh at me," I said with a playful tone and a smile on my face.

"Sorry," He looked away like he was going to start laughing again "Sorry it's just how often do I get to hear you say something like that it sounded like you were from a survivalist show or something. And yeah, I know you were trained to protect yourself but when that said I was going with you I couldn't pass up the opportunity. You're just to loveable and adorable for something like that."

I was still taking my bags out of the trunk when he said that and this time I started laughing. "Yeah, loveable, really?" I knew it was a compliment but no one has ever described me as loveable and adorable. "So you impaling that you love me and think that I'm adorable?"

Nick came up next to me and stopped what I was doing, he was not standing but two feet away and our faces were close enough so that he could lean into me and kiss me. "Of course I love you Lil, you the nicest, most perfect person I know." I took a breath past my heart that was in my through and looked up to meet his eyes.

Nick was actually really cute, like datable for me cute and I have very high standers. He had flawless skin, which I was jealous of because we were teenagers and I got enough acne for the both of us, even though it started to go away now. His dark brown hair was always bad-boy messy but soft and clean, I never have kissed him before but I could tell I would have a great time if I did and his eyes. I could look into his piercing purple eyes all day long... No I can't a princess can't marry a servant. It's not a law but it's not something... it's because people don't see them fit to rule a kingdom.

_Yeah, you can tell yourself that all you want, make up excesses all you want. You know you just loooove Nick, next thing you know your going to be jealous of him just meeting the other girls at this school! _

I hate it admit to my inner voice but it's never steered me wrong before and now that I think about it...but I would never tell him that. I looked back at Nick we were still standing two feet from each other and even though I wasn't looking into his amazing eyes I could tell he was looking into mine, waiting. Right now I want nothing more than to close the gap between us but I just can't do it. It's the wrong place and time for it.

I put a fake-happy smile on my face and said, "Of course you love me I mean how could you not, with my horrible attitude when ever I don't get what I want and the fact that I am the princess just makes it so much more." I looked into his eyes and I saw... disappointment, like honest disappointment but Nick was like me not much to show emotion. So that was gone quickly and covered with nothing, his eyes were cold and emotionless.

Nick took a few steps away, which only made me feel worse and started to joke about it. "Yeah the only reason I love you in because your the Queen and I would be stupid not to." He took one of the only bag left out of the trunk and started for the huge double wooded doors to the Main part of the hunted mansion looking school.

I knew I hurt him, which made me feel even more bad but, I was to afraid if he stayed I was going to do something I might regret, like actually kiss him.

* * *

**Awww, now that's adorable. It's also like the only time in the next few chapters your going to see the good side of Levily. I know I can't force you to review but it wound be nice to know if you like it so far or not. Thanks for reading! ;)**

**Like I was saying, I will go back a fix few mistakes that I find and some things will make more since.  
**


	5. Zozo and Mr Iyda

So, I might be in a new place and I might not be able to be a princess but that doesn't mean that I can't use same of the tricks that it has thought me to get through the first day, or the first 5 minutes of me being here. After that things me and Nick had outside by the car we both walked inside and fond the main office. Luckily it was it was 5:00 o'clock on a Saturday morning so we never ran into one of the kids on our little expedition through the hunted mansion looking school.

The second I walked thought the big front double doors I knew that their was something creepy about this place. It looked to clean and kept up for a place where parents just dumped their kids and left them for a couple of years. The school may have been named after me and funded by my parents but it never occurred to me how much money it looked like they had.

All the wooden doors had a very old look but at the same time they all had moderation day locks on them, and looking around I saw that there were video cameras at almost every corner of every wall. When they said no one was going to be able to escape from this place they meant it. Just being in the main office, which was huge and also had the built-in-the-old-days but redone in the 21 century look to it, made me feel trapped with no way out.

I stopped looking around me for a moment to look at the secretary that was currently reading a magazine not caring, or knowing, that someone just walked in. She looked young, really not your normal mean old woman secretary that you usually see in movies or read in books. Her hair was blond and really long as far as I could see. Her skin was really pale but I guess it would be sitting in a place like this everyday.

I had to say it but Nick was always a follower, you could blame being a servant your while life for that. When I looked at him he had this I-don't-know-what-I-am-doing look. Of course he doesn't, the only other times he get out is when I'm out and the only other people he was really able to take to are the other servants. _sigh _Guess I am going to have to help him.

By the way I don't really help other people either. If they have a working mouth, movable arms and legs, they can help themselves. But Nick is my friend and... ugh emotions! I swear one day their going to came back and bite me in the ass. but not today so I can be nice and help Nick. I looked back at the secretary, which never changed appearances to the old woman, which I really thought she was going to, and cleared my throat.

She looked up instantly and her eyes widened, she closed the magazine like it was wrong for her to be reading it. She sat up in her chair and looked at me, I have to say, I am not gay or anything but she looked really pretty almost gorgeous, and me saying that is the biggest complainant a girl could ever want but I'm not the princess anymore so I guess I doesn't really matter.

"Hello," she greeted, her eyes were ice blue, like I said blond hair blue eyes, she was almost gorgeous. All she needed was to get a tan. "My names Zoey, or Zozo. Most people call me Zozo, so don't worry about it..." Her eyes slightly glazed over and it looked like she was going to pass out. I was right she was going to pass out because at that moment she started to hyperventilating, then she stated to sweat.

I looked around to see if there was anyone that could help, but I guess it being 5 in the morning not even the teachers were up. I had to help her, no idea what I'm doing but I had to do something. So I started off but playing dumb and just noticed that she was freaking out.

"Whoa, um... are you okay." She did nothing but look at whatever was behind me, if there was anything. I turned around and I was right there was nothing but that means that there was something really wrong with... Zozo. I put down the couple of bags that were in my hands and lend over the old-looking desk and one of my hands on her forehead.

She was unnaturally cold, why was she like that? Just a moment ago it looked like she was in full health. "Um... Zozo, can you hear me?" I snapped my fingered in her face to see if she could still had any sense of the world around her. Nope, nothing it was like her spirit just jumped off the side of the world. I looked back at Nick but it looked like he was going to pass out to. _sigh_ What am I going to do now?

At least Zozo wasn't spazing or something, she was just sitting there like her soul was just sucked out of her. Then a second later she came back, her eyes went back their normal ice blue ans her blond wasn't sticking her because the sweat went away to. After a moment her breathing want back to normal and she blinked a couple of times.

_okay, that was just externally wearied. _My inner voice was right, like always. The was... wearied. But why, and what happened? She looked back at me and repeated, "Hello, my names Zoey, but you can call me-"

"Zozo,"I said interrupting her repeated greeting "Yeah I know just a moment ago you told me that, then kind of dazed out like-"

"Oh God, I didn't, that's like so embarrassing!" She said her voice getting high and her cheeks turning red. What the fuck is going on! I waited for her to calm down a little and she started to talk again. "Okay, so don't freak out but I can kind of see the future sometimes, I get these visions. I can never control them though, I think that's why my parents sent me here. They think that I am faking but did that look like I was faking. The after I forget like a couple of minutes of what I did before than and geez that was just so..."

I let out a big sigh, for real this time and looked at Nick, his face was still pale but his eyes showed confusing. He looked as confused as I felt. It's not uncommon for a person to have visions somethings, especially in the Vamp world, but this was a little different usually they can feel it coming on and it's a little more controlled.

"So, you say you had a vision, right?" She nodded, if a girl like her was having visions than I wonder what it was about. "Than can I ask what it was about?"

She opened her mouth with no hesitation to tell me but a second later someone behind me cleared his throat. God, I was so close maybe she and a vision about me, if she knew who I really was then things could be bad. But it did not look like she know or she would be cowering in fear or something of being at the presence of the high princess.

I turned around to see who interrupted my little chat and saw that it was a guy and he looked much older than the girl behind the desk. "I am sorry but Zoey here, is not the real secretary. She is a student at this school that doesn't actually follow the rules that are given to her." The guy turned to Zoey. "Zoey remember your not allowed out of you room until 6:30, now leave, and don't let me catch you again." The guy said in a demanding voice and Zozo behind me shot up from her chair and pretty much ran out of the room.

This time I knew Nick was scared because he came up next to me and garbed my hand, holding it in his. I don't know why but it actually calmed me knowing he was close. We were only here for about 12 minutes and already strange things have happen. Nick's hand was warm almost sweating but that never bothered me. It actually felt good, us holding hands.

_Aww, I told you, you are falling for him and theirs nothing you can do about it. One moment you holding hands that next you making out in you dorm._

As much as I did not want to care about what my inner voice said it was kind of heard when it had never been wrong before. But that still did not make me let go. I felt kind of protective of Nick and whatever is going on at this school was clearly scaring him. I looked at Nick standing beside me and I was right me looked scared out of his mind.

Then I looked back at the guy that was scaring him and he looked like the guy I was expecting to see when I first walked in. He had gray air and his face had a few wrinkles, he had to be at least 40-something, maybe 50. He was wearing a suite and his eyes were a dull brown. I saw no emotion in them but i could tell by his body posture that he was strict and tired of being around annoying teenagers.

I put my best, princess but not really the princess, mimic on and looked the guy in the eyes. That shows a sigh of confidence and said that you not afried of who ever you are. "Hello, we just got here, my names-"

"Yes I know who you two are, your Phoenix Benworth and he is Rocco McAllester. I received you enrollment papers this yesterday night. My name is Wester Iyda, or Mr. Iyda. I welcome you to Levily's school of young offenders."

* * *

**So yeah tell me what you think. I'm kind of getting into this story and was wondering if I should continue. Thanks for reading ;) BUY NOW!  
**


	6. Exploring and Questioning

Whoa, so what's up with the different names... well I guess I can see why we have different names but I was never warned about the name change. So how do I knew if it's really us that he's talking about, maybe I should ask?

"Okay...Mr. Iyda, may I ask you a question?" Princess manners they can get you far if you know how to use them, I hate to use them but I like what they can do for me.

"Sure, Phoenix go ahead, questioned are always appreciated here." Well, that's good, I guess?

"Are there any other new students recently or was it just us?" Because I love this new name and all but it might take a little to get use to and I don't want some other random people acting as me and Nick.

"No, I'm sorry. Were you expecting anyone else?"

"No, no just curious." So I guess my new names Phoenix, I think I could get use to that.

"Well, if there and no more questions," he waited about 3 seconds before moving on "then I would like you to follow me, please." I bent down to pick up the few bags that I brought in but Mr. Iyda looked behind him and said, "Oh, no need for that. I have some students that have already brought your other bags to your rooms. You can just leave them there and I promise they will be in your room by the time we get around to that. Now, come along, I have some people for you to meet. They can show you around and answer any questions you have." He smiled a little smile that looked...creepy. Eww, I don't even want to explain what it looked like, but I guess that won't happen either because of my not so great but photographic memory.

I pushed the creepy smile out of my head and followed Mr. Iyda. He never said anything as we started through the rest of the school. Eventually we ended up on the other side of the school because I found myself walking out of the same doors at the front but theses were a little smaller. Sometime during the walk Nick or Rocco, I guess, let go of my hand and started to walk about two or three steps behind me like he always did when he was following the princess side of me.

Mr. Iyda stopped and I stopped a few feet behind him and Ni- Rocco behind me. Looking up to see what he stopped at I saw... a garden? Wow, I was expecting like a grave yard or something but this was actually really nice. Everything was green and if the sun was up all the way the trees would provide some very nice shade. There were wooded picnic tables ever once in a while but the grass looked nice enough to have a blanket and just lay there all day.

"This is Jayden and that is Kara." I guess Mr. Iyda was talking and when did they show up? I blinked and standing on the other side of Mr. Iyda was a boy who looked about 17 or 18 and a girl who was about the same age. They actually looked like twins if you asked me.

I turned to face them and smiled, "Hello Jayden and Kara, um are you guys twins or something?" I knew it was rude asking out in the open like that but I have now decided that I have been to nice today.

They both blinked at the same time and already I could tell my suspicion was right. If they weren't twins that I don't know what could be. Jayden had short black hair while Kara's was down to her but. They both had one gold and one sliver eye and each had just as pale skin as Zozo did. I mean now that I look at them they had to be twins.

"Yes, we are." Kara spoke up with a soft voice. She was looking at me like she knew me from somewhere which never fazed me because me being the princess, people see me all the time. My face is in news papers and stuff, hopeful the new name will throw her off that suspicion. "Now before we get into 20 questions," I guess some people are just as straight forward as me "Would you like to introduce your selves?"

Rocco or Nick, man I love the name but I was so use to calling him Nick, tensed up behind me like he forgot his face name already. _sigh_ I can't not do anything good for Nick but this would be the last good dead for today. I straighten my back like I always did when I was telling someone my name, it was a pride in being the princess thing, and started introducing myself. "My manes Phoenix and this is my friend Rocco. It's nice to mean you Kara."I stuck my hand put for her to shake it but she just stood there and looked at it like there was something wrong.

Well that wasn't the first time some one dised me on a hand shake and certainly would not be the last. Still this school just keeps on getting on more different. Slowly I moved my hand down and the air around us become awkward. Mr. Iyda cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"Jayden I would like you to show Rocco his dorm and Kara to show where Phoenix's room is. I will be in my office but like I said if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask." Then with that Mr. Iyda vanished into the morning fog. I mean like really he turned and I blinked and he was gone. I did not hear any foot steps on the stone sidewalk and I don't know, but like I said, more different by the second. I have no idea how I am going to survive this school if things keep going the way they are.

"Well... Rocco the guy's house or dorm are on the left and the girls house is on the right. If you would follow me I can take you to your dorm." Jayden finished with what looked like a friendly smile but there was something else in there that I can't place. Nick nodded looked at me and walked off with Jayden. All that was left was me and not-touch friendly, Kara.

What was her problem, she was just staring at me, or something behind me. She was looking my way but it was different, it almost looked like she was going to pass out like Zozo but a moment later she came back. I wonder what that was? "Like Jayden said the girls house is on the right and I would be happy to show you to your room and a little around campus if you wish."

I took a deep breath an nodded, I don't know how many times I have said this already but this place is just a little crappy and the people in side it. Kara started waking and started walking next to her. "So, are the rooms like one person dorms or are they like huge room and 3 or 4 girls share one?" Might as well ask questions when I know I have some one that will answer them for me.

"The second one, the girls house and the guys house are the same. Each have 4 floors and about six doors on each level. Only about 3 to 4 people can fit into one dorm but on slow times like this one it's usually 2 or 3. You and your friend are lucky because both of you have a dorm to yourself, both on the top floor to. They try to fill the lower ones before moving up but for some reason you have the luxury of getting one to yourself and the top floor. What I would do to be you right now." She said the last part to herself mostly but I could still hear her no matter how quite she was being.

"So, it that like a good thing? Having a room to myself on the top floor?" I turned to looked at her. We were still walking in the edge or the huge garden but by now I could see the girls house.

Kara turned to me like I have no clue what I was saying. "Yeah that is a good thing. You would never have to here about some one else telling you to clean up your clothes off the ground and I have seen one of the top room before. Might I say, they are nice. Much better that the lower level ones which are used all the time." She shivered. "I have been here for about 2 years now and it still crepes me out knowing that some other girl slept in my bed before me."

"Oh, well okay. Wait you said you came about 2 years ago, that means you would be like 15 or 16 when you came here. I thought this was a college school?" Kara looked like she was going to answer me up at that moment I hard safe foot steps coming up behind us like someone was going to try to sneak up on me. Yeah you can go on and try buddy. One, I am not letting any one touch me and two, if you did somehow get to me I could take you down faster than you can call your mommy. "Wait, don't you hear that?" I looked up whoever it was, was great at hiding.

"Hear what? I guess since it's past 6:30 the other students are allowed out of their dorm rooms so you could just be hearing them, but how can you hear that far away from the doors? I know Vampires have a great sense of hearing up not even I can hear anything from that from that far away." So that's answers that question, maybe not everyone here is a Vamp but I know Jayden and Kara are.

"Yeah, let's just say from already being highend from humans hearing I also have a jump on most Vamps as well. I can hear something from behind us, do some of the students like to sneak up on new kids?" I asked while turning around, he could be hiding in any of the flower bushes or maybe up in a tree or something. I can say that someone is following us but I don't know who.

Turning back around would be a mistake, if anyone one was following me. I learned that from my training; always watch your back and your sides. Most people don't realize that a person has more that one direction. So it's easier for bad people to sneak up on you. Yeah well, I am not in the mood for being scared or attacked by anyone right now.

Kara ans I slowed our steps a little "Um, let me think, we don't have many students here but it's hard to keep track of them all. Some kids come and go pretty quickly. I don't thinks so but, I would not put it past you that someone might be creeping up as us. It would not be the first time that's happened." Kara ended with her voice becoming lower. I looked up and saw embarrassment and anger in her eyes but then she looked back at me and it was gone like she never wanted me to see it. _Too late_.

I stayed walking backwards though and told Kara to keep a look out in front and off to the sides. We never really talked but I wasn't going to push her. I might be a cold-hearted princess that gets whatever but, come on I have some feelings, us sisters got to stick together. I learned that the hard way, but that's a different story.

"So," Kara whispered breaking me out of my train of thought "why are you in here? I mean you don't have to say and I don't thinks anyones going to really care because most kind are in for _being young offenders _ but you do not look like someone that would break many law's. actually you look like someone who would enforce them before breaking them."

The last part wasn't really a question but I knew what she meant, just because I was the princess did not mean that I could break laws and do what I wanted. I may have been to get what I wanted but I knew where the laws came in, in terms of being safe. I also learned that the hard way but also for another time. It's not like I follow the rules like I should but I know what she was saying. I certainly do not look like some one who would break any rules... on purpose that is.

I took a second to look at her, what was I going to say? I did not even knew that my name was changed until about a half an hour ago, how am I going to knew what random reason my parents made up that got me put in here? "I, " turning back to in front of me "I don't really want to talk about it. It's part of my past and not something I want to bring up right now." Quick, simple, and easy. Lying came natural to me, it's not good but sometimes you have to do it to get thou the day.

"Oh, okay than, that fine. You don't have to unless you want to." Then she turned back to in front of her and we walked in silence for a few more seconds. Out side of the school was really nice. The grass was kept up every thing was just lush and green, even on a morning like this I knew that I would be spending a lot of time exploring the garden.

I cleared my throat, "Why are you in here, if you don't mind me asking?" We were close to the girls house and I haven't heard anything from the mystery guy for a little.

"No, not at all. It would not be the first time someone asked me or my brother and certainly not the last." she took a deep breath as if preparing herself for the story she was about to tell. I can't be sure when someone is lying but I can always tell like 99% of the time because people who aren't use to it usually feel guilty about doing it so naturally their brain makes them do something else while they're talking.

Like my mom she doesn't realize it but when she tries to lie to me about something she will start taking deep breaths, other people it's that they can't look in the other persons eyes while lying to them. It's different for everyone and you not going to notice it the first time. Unless your me than which you know when someone is lying just by their voice.

Kara was lying to me right now, not that some one has asked her why she was in here but the reason for why she was in here. "Me and my brother came here about 2 years ago like I told you." Not lying so far, but she will. "Me and him we use to do things bad like it was a game. We would create destruction like it was breathing. It was both of us in one everything. "Still not but I can hear it coming on. "Then one day I guess we just push our parents over the edge because they said we were going for a vacation, which right there was an induction because long before that the realized they couldn't take us anywhere unless we were tied down or something. Well we ended up here and my parents told my brother and I to grab the bags we packed and walk in and wait for them to find a parking spot. So we did that and waited but they never came. We never had phones than so we couldn't call." Kara took a deep breath and she forced a few start tears " Yeah, then Mr. Iyda came up to us and asked if we were Jayden and Kara Novall. Than told us that we were enrolled to go to this school, after that I never saw my parents again." hum, Novall that sounds more familiar than it should but whatever, it's not like I care.

We made it to the steps of the dorm and Kara looked down at her feet. All she was doing was acting on her lie to make it seem like she was sorry for getting to the point where her parents finally did something like that. Not the whole last part was fake but I saw that she blinks more than usual when she is lying. So there were something things that she was lying about.

I went to play along and looked at her to give her fake sympathy but then it happened who ever was following us came out or should I say whom's ever.

* * *

**So whatch ya thinking? This school is just really different, btw um I kind of could use some help on what now characters should look like and what supernatural creature they should be, maybe a name to? Come on it's a school I could use anything, it's a good challenge using a different person and trying to incorporate them in a story. Like I said this was more for trying new things. **

**Either way I love the few reviews and hope that, besides the few mistakes (which I fix every so often), that you enjoyed reading. ;)  
**

**Sees ya next chapter, BYE BUY!  
**


	7. The Perfect Irony

I would say that it all happened so fast I never what hit me but I actually have been in situations like this before. Being the Princess somethings makes people do stupid things, things to get to you. Also I am a Vampire with better seances that normal so I saw everyone movements perfectly. When I was learning how to deal with things like this it's best to keep you back covered and the only other thing I had with me was Kara.

I moved us with the speed matching our attackers and put my back to Kara's, so both our backs were covered and we were facing our enemy. There were 4 guys all about 17 to 20, they were standing in an invisible square surrounding me and Kara. Two of them had brown hair, one with dirty blond hair and the other had black hair. The two with brown hair had brown eyes and the other two had blue eyes. They all looked fit like they worked out weekly but they were nothing I couldn't take. But why were they here and what did they want?

It's somethings better to first inflict pain than ask questions, but right now they weren't doing anything to set me off so why bother with the extra work. I leaned my head back a little so I could talk to Kara. "Has this happened before? If it has is it me, or is it you?"

Kara nodded her, so it has happened before, but what did theses guys want and it is Kara or is it me? "It happens every time there is a new girl here," she whispered back into my ear. "One of the guys here likes to meet all of them. He's a little different, and really gross, but what can you do when he has his gang surrounding us?" I snorted at that. I don't know about anybody else but I could do a lot.

But whatever I can play their game. "I'm guessing that none of you who were smart enough to plan something like this by your self. So where is your all high and mighty master." I said out loud my voice dripping with sarcasm. None of them said anything, they were looking at me like I was a toy though, which grossed me out because each one I looked at were either had their eyes on my boobs or my ass. What did I tell you guys and pigs.

I took another breath and was about to say something else when I felt Kara tense up against me. I turned my head to look the way she was but saw nobody, so I looked back and was expecting to see the same two guys starting at my boobs but actually the guy who looked like the one running the show there. He must have expected me to jump of something but I also don't get scared. It's just not my thing.

His face was in my space though and I don't care why the hell you are, if your in my space you don't have my attention. I lifted my hand put a finger on the top part of his chest, the hard spot below his neck and pushed. "There is a thing called personal space and I like when mine is not invaded." I said in my bitchy tone that I had perfected.

It didn't take him long to realize I was actually pushing him away from me because he took a few steps back. I dropped me hand and looked at him; he did the same to me. Part of things I learned was to get as much info as you can by looking and guess things about the person your facing.

He had dark, dark brown, close to back, hair that looked like he took care of and perfect shaped eye brown to match. He had the rare color eyes that wrung light purple around the pupil and as his eyes expanded the purple would grow darker. He had a perfect nose and lips. He was the only one in this school to have a good, great actually, tan. As I moved down he was wearing a black long sleeve tight-fitting shirt, and with every slight movement you could see him muscles contracting. He had a lean hard-working body and he knew how to show it off. The worn jeans and covers never really did anything for him but he still pulled them off better than most people could.

I knew a lot of good-looking guys but the only time I ever had the image of what this guy looked like now, were in books, it was the sexy but dangerous guy that the main girl character fell in love with. This was him, the guy was perfect in all ways and he knew it to. If he wanted a girl all he had to do was stand next to her and she would be throwing herself all over him. That wasn't the case with me and it must be the reason he had a confused look, as he was looking over all my perfect features.

I saw his eyes look over my face the way I did his. My hair was a rare type the could change from dark brown in the shade and a very light dirty blond in the sun. Right now its in the middle because the sun isn't really out but it's bright enough to keep my hair from going dark. He looked into my eyes for a moment noticing the emerald-green color. Yet, another rare and perfect features that I pull of quite nicely. Then his eyes mover down and I knew he saw my perfect shaped C cup breast, which were looking bigger that usual because I was wearing a push up bra. He hovered over them for longed than I liked, but there was nothing I could do about it, right now. Eventually he moved down more and saw my flat, but strong, stomach and how my ass was perfectly shaped to attract any guy.

The best part of me was that it was all natural. Every part of my body was shaped and toned because I need to stay in shape. It looked like that was the case for this guy also. We both were strong, confident, and had more muscle then we were showing off. I don't know how long we were standing there observing each other but he cleared his throat and started talking.

"_All high and mighty master_... I like it, but I prefer Prince Alexei." His voice was also that perfect deep soothing sound that is used and explained mostly in books. So this _ you say _Prince was just as perfect as me. I would believe him when he said he was a Prince but why would a Prince of his stature be at a place like this?

I took a deep breath "So you say your a Prince, not one with very good manners, and Prince of what, actually?" I kept my bitchy tone up. He did not look like someone one who would hurt me but looks can be very deceiving.

He stood up straight like I would if I was going to tell a non-royal who I was. "My family had been royal for just as many years as Royal high family" a.k.a. The royal high family is just another name for my family, the rulers of everything. We have passed down the tradition for 100's of years, "but you probably wouldn't know that because we don't rule very much. But that has nothing to do with you, nor does the reason pertaining to why I am here. I came to introduce myself and then be off."

"Well," I stood but straight just like Alexei "My name is Phoenix and my friend which you may have meet is Rocco. It's been nice meeting you but maybe next time maybe lets not bring the gang. The whole let's-sneek-up-on-her thing really turns a girl off than the fact that you just appear in my face was not something that attract a girl the slightest."

I looked into his many colored purple eyes one more time and saw disbelief, like he was actually not believing that I thought he wasn't a Prince and that I just disrespected him by giving him advice and pointing out his mistakes. I knew that if someone disrespected me and I was acting like a Princess I would just about kill them, if not worse. But it was fun doing that, watching his reaction knowing that he can't do anything about it.

The moment I looked away I walked into the girls dorm, Kara following, and away from Alexei before he could say anything else. I could already tell this place was not big enough for the both of us and and that I will came out on top; just like always.

* * *

**SO do you think he's really a Prince, he sure acts and looks like one? Tell me what you thinks of him, I know you never really got any personalty of him but the fact that he seeks up an girls just to introduce himself was kind of different.  
**

**Tell me what you think, should I keep going on thins story, are their things I could change or just whatever, advice...something. I NEEDS TO KNOW TO I CAN BECOME BETTER.  
**

**Thanks for reading! BYE  
**


	8. More Things going Wrong

Later that day, well not really much later only about an hour or two, I was still unpacking my stuff in my room. Kara was right too when she said that the top floors were better than the bottom floors. We stopped by her room first so she could pick something up and it was decant. It was a 4 person dorm but she was only shearing it with one other person, Mindy. I was never able to meet her because she wasn't there but Kara said that she was really nice so.

Well, we ended up in my room right after and I asked her if she wanted to help me unpack. You know get to know each other and things. Turns out she's never seen some one with as many outfits until me, or me. I guess I never thought about that because being the princess meant that I can have anything I want and I'm not into clothes as much as some people are but I have my fair shear of outfits.

Then we started talking about how school was going to go and I figured a bunch of things out on the code that I have to follow why the school feels like it did when I first walked in. Kara said that there are video cameras everywhere, like I thought there were, and that they work like really good. So there is no getting out of this school. A little after we started talking about Alexei. I was most curious about him because if he really was a Prince, I don't knew why he would be here? I have my reasons and I came here without a fight but someone like him just doesn't shout _offender _anything.

"So do you really think that Alexei guy really in a Prince?" I asked Kara as she was picking up yet another one of my designs outfits.

"I don't know," she said walking into my walk-in closet. Yeah did I mention that this room was like a very expensive room. Walk-in closets a huge double bed that felt like it was made from clouds. I think that the covers, which were dark pink with silver lining, were real silver. The room was mostly a solid dark orange, dark pink and dark silver, three of my favorite colors. It had a big desk with a mirror, and I mean this desk in big enough for pounds of makeup and still a lot of space of homework and books. The room itself is still shaped like a square but its a big square with like three doors that lead to the walk-in closet and the bathroom, plus the third door leads out to a balcony. "I mean ever since he came here he has called himself a Prince, and he says that his family doesn't own a lot so he could be telling the truth but he also says that his family has ruled for as long as the high royal family. So if he really is telling the truth no one will want to call him out in it because he could d a lot of damage."

My dorm room it like not ever a dorm room, its something that me, the princess expects-nothing-less, would live in. "So was I like the first one to stand up to him like that or something?"

"Yes, Omygod, it looked like he was going to kill you! But at the sometime he is actually a really nice guy, and good-looking to." So maybe good-looking was a bit of an understatement because this guy was hot, like capital _H _hot.

"Hum, whatever, it's not like I am going to see him often, right? If I did something like that to him than he would want to stay from me." Changing subjects "So what goes on around here for fun. I know it's a school and all and that we can't go out to do anything but still they must have something around here to keep us entertained or we all might as well be crazy."

Kara was once again going through my clothes rather than putting them away and she picked up a blue sun dress that hung about mid-thigh, to me it was another piece of clothing but to Kara... well let's just say I thought she was going to faint. "You...you, you have this! This is like yours!" She finally was able to say through her wide open mouth. That was when I recognized what she was holding.

Kara was holding one of my, Levily's, designer clothes. I created a line of clothes just because I wanted to and could. Apparently Kara somehow knew about it and recognized the dress. "Yeah, I stool it from one of my rich friends, because I live around rich people." I said my voice socking up all sarcasm in the room. Kara looked at me, and that was it. She was holding the dress in front of her and just staring at me like I had something on my face.

I took a deep breath, there was only one way to get her out of thee frozen shock she was in. "If you want to barrow it you can." Before I was done with my sentience she was closing the door to my bathroom. There was only one case left and that was the one with my tiara, whatever I do I can not let anyone see this. it wound literally end my life, right that second if anyone saw it.

But where can I hide it? Maybe... no to obvious. What about there, oh I could hide it there but... _sigh _Nope there is no place in my room that would ensure no one could be able to find it, but I am still glad I fought to bring it. This was everything to me, it was one of the few things that I really care about. I turned my head back to the door and saw that the door matt looked uneven. So I was going to flatten it, it would just looked better and give me something to do while trying to find someplace where I could hide my tiara.

I picked up the matt and their was like an in-ground safe looking thing, what? Why would something like this be here and how did I not feel it when I was walking in? I moved my had over it and if felt like the floor, this would be a perfect place to hide my tiara! Not even I knew it was here, but how do I get into it?  
It just looked like part of the floor, it was smooth and there is no handle or lock. Hum, I guess it's not a very good safe when the person using it can't even get into it.

So I set my tiara down on top of it and started to feel more of it, it was about the size of a text-book but nothing happened. Maybe if I tap into my elemental power something might happen? I closed and called the wind, because the window was open there was a bit of a drift but enough to try to pry it open or something like that. I pictured what it looked like in my head, to me it looked like a trap door but with no way to get into it. When I opened my eyes the safe was glowing, that is just a lot of wearied. I picked up my tiara so nothing bad would happen to it but when I did the glowing died down until there was nothing left.

What the hell? Why...? I took a deep breath and set my tiara back on the middle of the darker brown surface and in a moment it started glowing again. Then before I could do anything it sank, my diamond studded tiara that I care more about that my life just sank into the floor. I sat in shock for a moment than started moving my hands frantically over the spot, but nothing was happening.

_O GOD, _where did it go? My parents are going to yell at me and more that they usually do, I mean they will kill me if they knew I lost my tiara! "What are you doing?" I heard a voice from the door that just opened, what do I say?

"Um," I stood up and smiled, but it really wasn't a smile, it was one that you did when you were trying to hide something, in this case I was but I can't let her know that or she'll want to know what. I took a deep breath to calm myself and answered Kara. "I thought I saw a spider or something it ran under the matt and I wanted to kill it. Nothing to worry about I got it." Smooth lie, did I mention I was really good at lying?

I guess it was luck that I never needed her to believe it though, because she was barely paying any attention to me. She was to busy looking at herself in the mirror to care what I was doing. Putting the matt back down where it was and truing to Kara I pulled her out of my room. I was going to have to take care of my tiara later or Kara might be curious about what I was doing, I worried about it know.

She stumbled out the door when I pushed her but she thought nothing if it. "So like I was talking about, what goes on here like what entertaining stuff?"

"Not much actually, I know it's like they want kids to try to escape just so they can drag them back and make fun of them. All the staff, they never liked the kids that come through here, but I guess we can do that right now. All the teachers keep their doors open on the weekends for extra help and stuff, why don't we go meet them and grab you school schedule. It will make things a lot easier on Monday when you start classes."

So that's what we did. Me and Kara stopped by the office and picked up my schedule then we went to all of my classes so I could meet the teachers. I can say right now that I hate all of them, and that Kara was right, they hate everyone. Why become a teacher if your going to hate the people that you teach? But, whatever, it's either dealing with evil teachers or becoming Queen and marring some guy that I don't even know.

That only took about an hour, Kara brought me to the cafeteria after, which to me looks more like a café. Not a Starbucks but like one in France, the nice ones that people actually want to stay in. We were there now eating breastfed. It was about 9:45 and breakfast stops at 11:00 on weekends. Nothing was going on and people were staring at me, like they knew me.

If they were guessing that I looked like Levily, the Princess, they were right but no one was going to ask because I was than they probably think thought I was going to kill them or something. Most of the time it's good to be frightening but sometimes, times like know, I wish I could just meet other people without them bowing to me.

Along the way we ran into Jayden and Nick or Rocco and they were sitting with us. Everything was going well Jayden, Kara, and I had a snack with a bottle of our favorite blood while Nick was eating a bowl of cereal with a glass of juice. They said on school days that the cafeteria opens at about 6:30 when the kids are able to come out of their rooms and closes at 8, school really doesn't start until 8:30.

Then he walked in, _Prince _Alexei, and his gang. Behind them another kid walked in but he didn't follow them instead he walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to Jayden, must be one of his friends. Alexei walked over to the food table and only picked up a bottle of blood while the rest of is gang took some food, then they walked to a table in the far corner and sat down. Not once did Alexei look at me but when he sat down he was facing me.

"So are you two new here, I don't remember seeing you until now." The other kid said, I snapped out of caring about what Alexei was doing and looked at him. To me it looked like I saw him already. He had dark, dark brown hair, a perfect tan and... purple eyes. He looked like Alexei but he was a little shorter about my height and not as strong but still had just the same amount of confidence and Alexei. A difference between them was that instead of having different purple shades he had one dark purple that could be mistaken for black if you did not know that were purple.

Apparently he could tell that I was staring at him because he adjusted in his seat and asked again. "So, are you guys now or am I just losing it?" His voice was not as deep as Alexei's but I could tell that they were the same. This guy is his brother but it feel like he doesn't want anyone else to know that or he would be bragging about being or not being a Prince.

I cleared my throat and straightened my back,"Yes we are new, we came this morning, don't worry if you were losing you mind, if you were I would have the good sense not to stay here very long." That made him smile a little, he looked so much like Alexei he had to be his little brother or someone related to him. "My names Phoenix and that's Rocco, my friend. Who are you?"

The guy did the same he made his back a little straighter and said "I'm Kyrian, do you know why he's staring at you?" Kyrian moved his head to whatever was behind me. I turned around to see what he was talking about and saw that Alexei was staring right at me. His purple eyes creating holes in my back. I turned back around and shook my head.

I was about to say that I had no idea but Kara spoke before I could get a sound out. "Of course he would be staring at you. You were the only one that wasn't afraid of him and actually talked to him like a normal person. Usually when he tells girls tat he's a prince they might faint or shut up and freeze were they stand. Pheo was the first girl I saw that didn't react to anything he did, it was like she doesn't even care he might actually be a Prince."

"Well of course, I mean what proof does he have and why not treat him like just another person its not like he can do anything about it." I looked at Nick and I could tell he was trying, but failing, at not smiling. Nick was the only one that knew I was Princess Levily and that someone like Alexei doesn't scares me. Nothing really scares me anymore.

"Haha, good for you then, Pheo." he used the nick-name that Kara just made up. "He is really going to be bugging you for that. Can I see your schedule? I know what classes he has and I can tell you when to stay away from him." This was just giving me more proof that the are brothers because he knows what classes he takes. I shrugged my shoulders and handed him the folded piece of paper that was in my pocket.

Kyarin opened it and looked at it like he was studying it. "Hum, it looks like you have a few classes with him but its cool because you have all the same classes as me." Great, I feel better already.

* * *

**What is this another maybe**** Prince, just like Alexei? What's Lil going to do about that? Thanks for reading, I love the reviews!  
**


	9. My Awesome Classes

When my parents said I was going to a college school I thought they meant a college that I was able to pick my classes. You know a normal college, Nope I was wrong, this was just high school all over again. It's mandatory Math, Science, History, English, and Religion study. Then that leaves two extra classes and one of them had to be some type of workout, like a sport or something active. All my classes I never got to pick, they were chosen for me.

My first hour was Math, always a great class to start the day, the second is my English class, third hour is History than Science and after is Religion study. My last two classes is P.E.. Get this my last class of the day is show choir. SHOW CHOIR! What is my life an episode of fucking glee!. O My God, my parents aggravate me so much and I still haven't found a way to get my tiara out of that whole or whatever it is. But the way it comes equal if I had to choose becoming Queen or having to sing everyday, but I will have do deal with singing.

Right now my life is just not going well but I can deal because, yeah, at least I'm not married or the Queen. The only thing that I get out of this is that Kara is in some of my classes. When Kyrian said he had all the same classes as me, he was right we were both in show choir, and he said that he chose that class because he liked singing and dancing... Yeah, okay whatever.

Ugh, I guess I can deal for a little while. After we left the cafeteria on Sunday we just hung out, Nick, Kara, Jayden, Kyiran and I wondered through the school and thru the garden area. Nothing happened on Sunday either, just nothing this place has nothing to entertain us and it's just boring plus the tiara thing is just adding to the stress. I was going to have to I have only been here about three days and I am not going to crawl back to my parents, not matter what; its a pride thing.

Well right now I am in Math class on a Monday morning and if I was the princess I would put all these kids out of their misery, I would be a good Queen and just do it. The teacher sucks and I know everything already, but most of these kids look like they want to kill themselves or something to be anywhere but here. I am sorry but you don't teach Math on any morning and you never teach it on a Monday morning It's just not right.

The teachers name is Ms. Andrew and I guess she knows what she's doing but she doesn't care if were getting it and she is teaching it to fast and she never turns around for questions. So if your still asleep and your brains just not working than your going to fail this class, being the Princess I was forces to learn everything but most of it came easy to me so it was never really complected in the first place.

Still it was the worst time of my life, Kara was sitting in front of me, Kyrian was sitting in the desk behind me and Alexei was in the far back corner, he was paying more attention to the teacher than me today but that wasn't the case for Kyrian. He would pass notes to me that usually said something extremely funny or he would ask me questions about things. He was just being funny and trying to make the class go by faster. I think?

Eventually the class ended and Kara turned around in her chair and looked at me with the most deleterious face. She was so stressed I could tell everything went in one ear and out the other. "Do you need help finding your next class?" She asked but Kyrian but in for me.

"It's fine I can sow her to her next class, I have the same classes as her remember."

"Yeah okay than I'm I'll see you in English class." Kara stood up slowly like she was about to throw up, she was way to stressed.

"See ya than." I yelled back to her as she was walking out of the class room. Than I looked at Kyrian and he smiled back at me. "You offered so on word noble stead." I said to Kyrian as we stood up and started walking.

"Noble stead?" He repeated looking at me with humor in his eyes. I looked past him and found myself looking into a different set of purple eyes... Alexei's to be precise Alexei cleared his throat and the smile that was on Kyrian's face vanished. He turned and was standing next to me so now we were both facing Alexei. If this was a brother thing than I don't want to be in the middle of it.

"Can I get out the door, please?" Alexei asked and I realized that we were in front of the door when we stopped. So I stepped out of the way and pulled Kyrian with me. That was a little different I thought he as going to say something stupid or something but it kind of looked like he actually cares about school and getting to his classes on time. Hum, who would of thought, I guess I can understand that, if he is going to became King one day it made since.

Then after that the day went on, all my boring as hell classes each went by one by one until final our, which was show choir. Well, right now it's just choir because we have to learn the music before we can dance to it but sill. Why would my parents put me in choir. It's not that I can't sing it that I hate it and my parents know that! _sigh_ I guess I'm just going to have to tough it out for now. Just saying choir makes me want to throw up.

"Okay class," Mr. Spots started. Haha, his last name is Spots, its a little funny but who am I to judge he can't help it is I am not going to say anything about it. To get this out of the way first, guess, just guess all who just happened to be in this class with me. Take just a moment and think about it, it's not that hard.

Kara, Jayden, Nick or Rocco, Kyrian, Alexei, me and 4 other people. This class sucks! I will say that right now. All of my other classes have at least have more than 30 people this one 10! Yep and I was unlucky enough to have it with this group of people. I can almost hear the the bad-luck laughing at me, but I guess it's not all bad, Kara and Jayden are in this class along with Nick; to look on the bright side. On the bad side the 4 other people were the few that were staring at me in the cafeteria, and both purple eyed boys were in here. I can tell there is something going on with them and I can already feel myself being sucked into it.

"The first thing we are going to be doing is warming up everyday and from there is how I will chose to pair you up and tell you where to sit." Already he is making us sit in certain sets, this class is just improving by the second. "Now that we have a few new students something will change. But first Mandy you came to me and said you wanted to sing something to the class?" Mandy? why do I feel like I heard that name before?

The room was square like every other room in the building but instated of decks we had chairs. They were set up to be arched or half circled, facing the small stage that was in the front of the room. The room had about 20 chairs set up but only half of them were being used. They were also split down the middle so 10 were on one side and 10 on the other.

I was in the front row with Nick on one side of me and Kara on the other. Next to Kara was Jayden and next to him was Kyrian. On the other side, in the front row was Alexei with Mandy sitting next to him and girl with black hair on the other side of him and the two other guys sitting sitting on the other side of Mandy. Kara leaned over to me and whispered "Mandy she is my roommate, and she has the most beautiful voice but just like all the other girls in this school she is kids of obsessed with Alexei. Don't get me wrong I love her and she is a nice girl but it's kind of over the edge obsession with the maybe Prince."

Kara leaned back and we both looked to the stage and Mandy started singing. She sang 'Without You' by some artist I don't know. Kara was right right she did have a great voice but she was also right on be obsessed with Alexei because most of the song she was looking at him. It was kind of wearied, okay a lot of wearied but she can have him. I came to this school to get away from all that Royal stuff.

When she finished she walked off the tiny stage and sat back down next to Alexei, the teacher stood up but he stood in front of the stage rather than on it. "Thank you Mandy, that was very nice, but that doesn't mean that you have the solo yet, there are still three other girls in this class room that could very well take it." Solo, what? So I can take singing, even though I hate it but I will not take a solo, no matter what; that I will fight about.

"Next for today I want" Mr, Spots looked at his clipboard and moved him pen down the side like he was looking for a name."Phoenix," He looked up and I raised my hand a little to show him that it was me. "Yes," He mover the clipboard down and looked at me. "I want you to pick a song and sing it in front of the class either today or tomorrow. If you have a song in mind than came on up and sing but if you need to prepare that you welcome to wait."

_sigh _I knew I wasn't going to get away with not doing anything today. I thought about it for a moment, being in front of people doesn't bother me, I mean being the Queen it can't or your just out of luck, it's that I hate singing, is my problem. Whatever better get it over with, I sucked it up and started talking. "Sure I can do it today."I said and I think everything looked at me that moment. What? Should I not be doing this today or something?

"Very well, what would you like to sing?" Mr. Spots asked.

Since I can't get out of might as well sing a song I love and know I am good at. "'New York State of Mind by-"

"We know who it's by just get up there and get ready." He pointed at the stage then looked at the band that was behind it and they all nodded, whatever if they just magically know how to play every song that fine with me.

I walked up on the stage and waited for my singing part to come in and started singing. The song was only about 3 minutes but it felt more like 30 seconds. By the end I had every ones attention. Everyone was staring at me like they were in the cafetiere, again. Okay, I know I'm good at singing but I know for sure that I am not that good. I looked at the teacher and he had a slight shock looking face on.

It took a moment but he cleared his throat "Well I guess we found our new lead singer." God. Damn. It.

* * *

**So, I know that the songs are from Glee but this is a vary important part of this story. Also its not going to be many times that I put I song in but just so you know there its from and if you want to listen to the song it's from Glee, so...**

**Also, I don't know just that I'm just trying new things and I want to know how I'm doing, please? Thanks for reading! Sees a Later!  
**


	10. The True Identity

I was not going to fight, I didn't want to fight. I came here to get away from all that but this is one thing that I will not take. I have been to school before but couldn't take it anymore, I know that the teachers have authority over the students but we have some rights. Like I said I am okay with singing in front of some people but I will not take any solos or lead roles. "No." I said simple like, and it was, most people take it bad when you say _no _to them so I never have to put any emotion behind it. It just makes thing ease when the other person is not that mad at you.

"What!" Mr. Spots said with shock in him voice, cleared him throat and he had a confused look in him face, like it never occurred to him that someone would say no to a lead role. "Pardon me but, what?"

I took a deep breath and started. "I said no, first off. I don't want to lead female role. Anyway you said yourself there are there girls in here that would love the part and others that haven't had the chance to sing." I gestured to Mandy and then to Kara, I really think that they deserve a chance for the part because I certainly was not going to take it. "I don't think is fair that your already going to give me the part."

Mr. Spots said nothing for a few moments like he was thinking about what he was going to do. This could either go fine and I could save a day of arguing or it could go really bad for him and I could be going at this all day. It was his choice and for his sake and mine I hope he chooses the easy way out of it.

"Well, okay Phoenix, I understand." Thank god "Kara, Mandy, Noah and you are the only girls in this class so it will be between the four of you to choose and my last judgement on who will have the lead role. As of the lead male singer that will be up to me to choose. For your assignment tomorrow I would like each one of you to pick a sing of your choosing and be ready to sing it in front of the class. From there I will decided who will be your singing partner. Because you have only four girls two of them will have double partners." After that was said I left to sit back down next to Kara and Nick.

"Okay well we all know what our assignment is and it better be your best song because this will determine how the rest of the class will run." After that very non-frightening fact that I don't doubt he will keep we sat in class and waited for it to end.

At thee end of class Mandy, Kara, and I walked back to the girls dorm to change and freshen up. Noah the other girl in my class, she walked off in the other direction so I don't know where she is but that really none of my concern and it never will be. As for the guys Alexei did the same things we just walked off but since the guys house is that way I think he went to his dorm. Rocco, Jayden and Kyrian all went to the guys dorm so they could start on their homework and stuff.

All of us, meaning the twins, Rocco and I and Kyrian, all agreed that we would meet back together for dinner around 5 and talk about what songs we were planning on singing. Right now I was sitting in my dorm, frustrated as all get on, because I was still not about to retrieve my tiara from the thing in the ground.

I had no idea what I was going to tell my parents if I never found a way to get it and the only other person I could tell was Nick but he can't really act like Nick right now so he was out of the picture and I was out of ideas. I did everything I could think if and something things were a little out there. I used all my elements to try and pry it open but there were no such luck there. Than I went and put other things on it and none of then sank.

What if it was being really picky and only Royal blessed things would go through it? It would be worth a shot if I wasn't acting like a normal Vampire girl. The only thing I brought with me was my tiara and I remember how much I had to go through just to bring that. Where was I going to get other Royal things? It's not like Prince's and Princesses just go out and leave there house everyday like I was doing so...

Alexei, he was my only option and I was going to hate it.

Choir was beyond boring, it's not productive and it's not that I hate to sing, it actually calms me a little when I'm stressed but I have so many other things I could and would rather be doing. So far the class is just another easy A and another class with Phoenix.

_No, _don't think about her, she's nothing to you and never will be. I have rules from being a Prince that strictly say I can't marry or be involved with anything other people besides other Royals.

But she was just so demanding and she looks like she could do anything, even fun the small Kingdom with me. I can't though my mom would kill me if I brought back someone who was not Royal. Phoenix would be a perfect Queen. What am I saying, no, I have to push her out of my head the moment I knew she was not a Royal was the moment I knew she was off-limits and that was final.

_Once a Royal, always a Royal. _That was what my mom always says, than she would go on about how we have a responsibility to hold up and bad things will come to you if we break our honor... ext. I made it back to my dorm and was greeted by the same person I have seen every day since his birth, Kyrian, my little brother.

"Haaaay," He started "So how was your day big bro?" I could never really tell if he actually meant that or if some days he does care how my day went. Either way I learned to ignore Kyr because he was my little brother how could you not ignore him.

So I never even looked at him, I set my bag on my bed and we to my closet so I could take a shower and change into something better. "Oh, come on you can't ignore me forever." Actually I could it would be easy, I have bunch of other things the could occupy my time away from Kyr.

"Phoenix and I are going to dinner at around 5." Before I had time to think about a different reaction I stopped and looked at him. "What, did I catch your attention on something, all I said was that Phoenix, me, the tin and Rocco were going to the cafeteria for dinner around 5 to talk about 6th hour." He smiled and that moment I knew what he was doing.

"I don't know what your thinking right now but I don't care about what you do or about what Phoenix does. So please for every ones sake just don't talk about it." Than I turned back and headed for the bathroom door. He was not going to suck me into something, or someone, that I refuse to think about.

"But I know you do care. You are to interested in Phoenix to not care. Don't tell me that I'm wrong because just like you, mom is forcing me to marry someone Royal and if you think about it Phoenix is perfect. More perfect that any other person I have ever meet."

"And so what she isn't a Royal, Kyr, so we bath can't have her. So why are you so hung up on her?" That snapped Kyrs attention to me faster that I thought it would. Was I missing something, did he know something I didn't?

"Alex, think about it, who is the one other person that we have ever talked about? What other Royal person in the world so we know we never have a chance even seeing in real life but still catches our attention in a way that we both hate?"

"Princess Levily," I whispered but Kyr still heard me because he nodded his head. "What does she have anything to do with it thought?" I was lost now, there was no possible way I ever had a chance to ever talk to her, why would he bring her up?

"Yes Alex, I am talking about Princess Lil because she looks more like Phoenix, or the other way around, that I have ever seen. We see pictures of her all the time we see her everywhere," that was when Kyr lost me he was stupid thinking Phoenix could be the all high and Royal Levily. That was just not possible and I was never going to even run it across my mind.

"Okay no," I said cutting him off "How can you even think that? Phoenix the low town Vampire girl is not the same person as High and Royal Princess Levily. It's just not possible and I frankly am not going to even consider the thought." Kyr can be very stupid sometimes, most of the time he says and will not think right now was one of those times.

"Alexei just for a moment, they look actually the same, she even has one of her personal servants with her, Rocco. I wouldn't have any doubt that was Nick. You remember Nick and Molly the only two people who could ever talk to Princess Lil without dying, her servants she actually calls by their name. Just because that changed few things doesn't mean there not the same person."

With that very unreal note I walked into the bathroom like everything Kyr just said was all myth. None of that was real and unless I had real proof there was nothing that was going to make me believe it. "Fine, I will prove this to you. If what we know about her is true and if she follows the Royal code like a Princess should than she will have her tiara with her. If I can bring back the tiara I have first bid on her." Kyr yelled trough the door than walked out of the dorm slamming that door on his way out.

Yeah right, if Princess Lil is anything like we heard about her that she would have her tiara hid in a spot not even she could get to.

It was only about 3:30 when I decided it was time I look for Alexei's dorm. All I would really have to do is ask Mandy or anybody else in this school, but I don't want anybody asking questions and I have to problem doing it myself. Modern day Sherlock Homes right here so it shouldn't take forever to figure out which is his.

The first thing I know is that he would for sure be at the guys dorm so we start there for a place. I don't know if girls are even allowed in the guys dorm and the other way around but is I stay in the shadows and stay quiet not even the cameras will find me. If he is a Prince the he had more money than a normal Vamp should have, just like me he would be staying in the top floor, if the set up was the same but that was the only lead I had so far so there was nothing I could do if I was wrong.

On the top floor I heard someone yelling from behind one of the doors, it kind of sounded like Kyrian but there was no way to tell because of was to far away. So slowly, I crept to each door and waited for more talking. I was right it was Kyrian was walking, I came up to the door and he was saying something about... me and how he thinks I look like Princess Levily and could possibility be her.

So I stayed and lesions for a little, they were, or Kyrian was, talking about how I looked like er and how I even how one of my servants with me. He was smart but creepy at the same time. I know being a huge icon for people around the world attracts many different people, and I mean really _different _ people. Creepers like how Kyrian was sounding now. But he was right everything he was talking about was right, I do have my two personal servants Nick and Molly and I do follow the Royal code that I leave no where with out my tiara but he was going to have one heck of a time finding it when, Yes, I can't even get to it.

The only thing that the public does not know about me is the fact that I can use all the elements, the only information out about the powers I have are the Vampire ability's, that everyone has, and that I can use rock, fire and ice. Right there is rare but being able to use all elemental power and have higher senses in my Vampire ability would just through everything off and people would think that I was given these ability rather than born with them. Yeah, It's just not a good idea to tell anyone about them.

"If I bring back the tiara than I have first bid on her." That was the last thing I hear before I moved back into the shadows and Kyrian came rushing out and slamming the door. I don't know about Kyrian but no body has any bid on he and nor will anyone ever. He was being a whole lot different than when I first met him, the first time I met him he was nice and friendly and now he was acting like he already owned me and than he would do anything to keep me.

I wonder why? was he going to ask me on a date or something, to become his boyfriend? Well he is wrong there, one of the reasons I will not become Queen is because of the fact that I will be considered there's. I will never be owned. It's as simple as that and any guy who thinks that they would be able to tame me is honorably mistaken.

I pushed all that out of my mind though, I came up here on a mission. If Kyrian and Alexei and brothers than why would they not share a room? Slowly I reached for the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked, or course. I put my ear up to it and heard that water was running, someone was taking a shower, my guess would be Alexei, I shivered. A image of Alexei wet in the shower with nothing on passes through my head.

_No! _I can't think like that, I came to thins school to forget about dating guys and everything that has to do with them. If my parents heard anything about me liking someone they would spare no second on marring us. But he was just so good-looking, the noticeable rock hard body, and those purple eyes that were never the same color. I shivered again, but forced myself to stop thinking about it.

Kyrian could be back up anything and Alexei could get out of the shower at anytime, this was my only chance and I was going to take it. I pulled a credit card out of my purse and slid it through the crack in the door, gratefully the door were not locked like the gates outside so they were easy to break into. Slowly opening the door I still heard the water running and I could not hear anybody coming up the stairs or heading to this door so I was safe, for now.

I slid into the room and quietly closed the door behind me. As long as Alexei stays in the shower I was safe. The first thing I saw was that the room looked a lot like mine but slightly dubbed, probable because two people were sharing it instead of just one. There were two beds, both sides had their own walk in closet and desk for homework, the colors were black, sliver and green, but there was only one bathroom.

Walking over to one of the desks I found a journal, nothing was written on the top so I had no idea who's it was. I opened the notebook and something that should have horrified me. It was a huge picture of me or my face, I flipped to the next page and on it were things like facts about me, it said everything that I ave ever done, my birthday, how tall I was, some very detailed fact about what my body looked like to them. On the next page was another picture of my but instead of having my arm around Nick, his face was covered with the face of... Kyrain.

I closed the note-book right away, I saw, and read enough to know how much of a creeper he was. After this I was never going to look at him the same way again. He was more different that anybody I have ever meet at this school, I knew that I had some crazy fans out there who would do anything to have their hands on me but I have never actually see on in person. And to think he was headed over to my room now to find my tiara...

That made me shiver again but not in the way Alexei had this was a sacred shiver like I was being violated. There was no way for me to make it to my room in time and there was nothing that was going to make me stand face to face with him right now so I quickly texted Nick and gave him a quick warning about Kyrian and asked him if he could cheek on my room.

If I find out Kyrian took anything or if he was sniffing my clothes or something disgusting I was going to kill him. That's when I turned around and ran into something, Something hard that felt like a wall but was warm and that's when I realized there was no water running and that the only thing that could be this rock hard and warm was... Alexei.

* * *

**Okay so it's been a little but it took a little to write. I would love to know your thoughts on it and if I could change anything. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	11. Different Feelings

Alexei took no time taking his shower he knew that he was going to have to spy on his brother around Phoenix. No girl was safe around him especially when they looked so much like Princess Levily. He was kind of... well not kind of, Kyrian was majorly obsessed with her. He thinks that one day he would actually be able to met her and convince her that he was a good enough Prince and person to be her wife. That was why he was so into thinking Pheo was her, he would take his shot at anybody thinking that it could be Princess Levily.

So a few minutes later he got out and dried himself off. He put on his boxers but that was it. He only said he was going to sleep so his brother would leave him alone. When he stepped out of the door he saw a girl looking around on Kyrian side of the room. His first thought was that it was Mandy because somehow she was able to get a key to this room and it was not the first time he caught her snooping through his room.

As Alexei walked quietly closer to Mandy he saw that it was not her but Pheo instead. That made him freeze and everything is brother said to him before he left came flashing back into his mind. The fact that she really did resemble Princess Levily to be her and that her face was to shocked at what she was looking at. If anyone was to look through this room what she was looking at was the last thing they would ever want to see.

It was the notebook that Kyrian kept of Princess Levily, that was one reason how he knew his brother was obsessed with her. In the notebook there are many pictures of her with her arm around someone but instead of the other guys head it was Kyrian's. There are things in the notebook that are very descriptive of the way she looks and things she does.

To Alexei it was his diary but instead of it being on his life it was creepily on Princess Levily. He stumbled across it once when one of their servants mistakenly put with his stuff. He went trough it not knowing the contents of it and knew that it was Kyrians the moment he saw one of the photos with his face instead of the others. Nothing was going to take away the horror of that day and seeing his brother in a new light that frankly he could have lived not knowing.

Pheo turned and she was going to flee the room before she saw anything else that might scar her for the rest of her life when she ran in a wall, she looked up and quickly knew that it was to warm to be a wall, it was Alexei. She instantly took a few steps back putting space between them. How did she not hear the water turn off and the bathroom door open and close.

She looked over to see if he ever closed the door in the first place. Yeah he had, that just makes everything worse because in her life she was never caught doing anything she was not said to be doing. Alexei was the first person in pretty much her life that was able to seek up on her. Honestly she hated it, that was the only reason why she spent her life honing her powers and learning her to use her rare elemental power. So people like him could not sneak up on people like her.

She looked back to Alexei only to see that he was coming closer to her. She took a few more steps back ignoring her mind telling her to do something to stop him and not back up like a cowed. After the few steps she felt another wall and this time it was a wall, her back hit it and she knew that if she did not do something fast she was going to be in trouble.

Alexei wanted nothing more than to ask her if she was Princess Levily but every time it came to his lips his mind told him how stupid that question would be. Why would someone like the most proper, looked up to, in charge Princess be at a place like this? It just didn't make since. The other thing that was on his mind was what Pheo did to him. Just standing there she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and it made him think of things he knew he would never have if this was Princess Levily.

The way her hair was the perfect shades of every color from dark brown to light blond, the way her body would feel under his hands. Her eyes that looked like a true emeralds and just the fact that it looked like she could take anyone down without breaking a sweat. All he had to do was lean into her a little and he would be able to smell the fragrance of expensive perfume. He didn't know why that part was attracting but if it was apart of her that he would like it anyway.

Alexei stopped in front of her only a few inches from her face. Pheo looked up into his eyes, she new it was bad idea but she had to know what he was thinking. When she did she saw something that frightened her more that the notebook, she saw hunger and fire. He wanted her more than she could imagine but actually the part that scared her the most was that she was feeling the same way.

She could look into his purple eyes forever and the way he looked so tough but could also be so tender at the same time was something she wanted to experience first hand. She tried to back up more but she was already pressed to the wall as much as possible. Unless she did something to ruin his perfectly sculpted face she was going to have to stay where she was until he made a move.

It was aggravating her thought at the same time. She hated feeling so helpless and she hated the fact that she had been around guys like him her whole life but somehow he just felt different to her. She just didn't trust anyone and the way he had already treated her already did nothing for him. He took a breath and she could feel it on her cheek, it made her shiver in anticipation. Why doesn't he just do something already?

He closed his eyes like he was holding himself back and when he opened them they connected. The way her parents did all the time when they were talking in their heads. She had done this before but the way it felt now was like the were always destined to do this. Talking to a different Vampire like this meant that they were close and trusted each other. Pheo barely knew him but for some reason she wanted to connect to him as much as he was to her. So she did and looked into his eyes allowing him in.

Pheo let the connection flow through her and she felt it was doing the same things to him. _What are you doing in my room? _she heard softly in her head. The way his deep voice sounded the same way as what it did out loud made her shiver again. What was so going to say, that she came in here to steal something Royal of theirs, if they were, and use it to get her tiara back? That would sound stupid but she couldn't bring her self to lie to him.

_I-I-I w-was j-j-just _but she stopped there, it's been at least more than 16 yeas since the last time she had ever stuttered and it was worse than she remembered. The only time she had ever stuttered was because she was afraid of something or nervous. But she had never stuttered or had been nervous of anything since she started training, making herself emotionally and physically strong.

What was it about him that made her nervous? He was just another guy, he was nothing special, he was nothing different from anyone like his brother or Nick. So why was she acting like this why was she crashing under him like a little girl again? That moment Pheo realized how weak she was being, how much of the little girl she set out to never become again. Alexei wasn't any different from any other guy so there was no reason for her to be nerves.

Pushing down all her nervous feelings and thinking about an easy lie she tried answering Alexei again. _I-I came in here to see if you were a real P-Prince or not. _She could tell that, the answer hurt him but she couldn't care right now, the only thing she could care about was getting out of here before she did something she else regretted.

Alexei thought she was going to say something else besides that. It was what they always said, girls never cared about wanted to get to know him they only cared if he was lying or not about being a Prince. He closed his eyes severing their peaceful and much-needed connecting. He backed away from her, even though it took all that he had, he walked over to the door opened it and told her to get out.

So that's what Pheo did, he gave her a way out and she would act now and think later. It wasn't her normal way of taking care of things but she would do whatever to just get away from him. After she was out, she had this odd feeling of emptiness over come her. It was nothing she had ever felt. When she left her parents or either of her personal servants she had never felt such emptiness, something about Alexei made her feel complete and it was making her sad and aggravated at the same time.

She didn't need anybody to make her feel happy or complete. She had all the money in the world, she could control the world if she wanted. She had friends and family, but she never had someone like Alexei...

The moment Pheo walked out of his room she shut the door against his will. If he was smart he would pull her back into his room and keep her there forever just to get rid of the feeling that he mad the biggest mistake of his life. It was almost like he didn't care that she only cared if he was a Prince or not, he would keep her anyway.

Alexei walked to his closet to get dressed but he felt himself walking to his bed instead. He sat on his bed and the only thing he could think about was Pheo.

* * *

**It's so sad.. but just the way things are. Ideas, comments, anything! Kyrian's a little creeper to, people like his creep me out but Alexei's nicer than Phoe thought. I wonder what that going to turn out to be? Thanks for reading! Sees ya!  
**


	12. Day Filled with Mishaps

It's been about a month after that very awaking encounter with Alexei, and also receiving the extremely, nightmare giving, information about Kyrian. Since then Pheo has tried her best to stay away from both purple eyes boys. She had always picked a desk that would be across the room from one of them or always be with one of her other friends.

It looks like Alexei just forgot about that night. He had never tried to say anything to Pheo and he had never done anything different to her. He stayed at his distance and watched her like he always had before that night. Kyrian was different though, he wouldn't stop trying to talk to her and he would somehow always end up at least one desk away from her.

Apparently he did go sneaking into her room after he left his because Nick caught him leaving it when he got there. Nick said that he didn't steal anything but it's been a month and Pheo was still not convinced. But wait it becomes better, turns out that when Pheo sang 'Take a Bow' from some artist, like she cared to remember, it blew everyone away and she ended as the lead female singer anyway. That was just her luck.

But that class did become a little better when she found out that neither Alexei or Kyrian were her partners and that she was gifted to only have one male partner, which was Jayden. Not bad but better that anyone else. Right now Pheo was in 5th hour, which was P.E. This class was actually fun for her because it was a chance for them to stretch and play a little ball or work out or go for a run around the grounds. Pheo figured that they even had an indoor pool at this place, too.

_Wonder what Alexei would look like half-naked? Or maybe fully naked?_

The thought sent chills down her back. _No!_ Pheo told herself, she was not going to think about him. That encounter was nothing to him, he walks around like it meant nothing, he even acts like it meant nothing, just by the way he was taking something so intimate so calmly. It meant nothing to him so it meant nothing to her. That was the way she was going to take it and nothing was going to change her mind.

_So why do you think about it every night and dream about him, huh? You said it wasn't going to change you mind but you still let it.  
_

Sometimes Pheo really heated the voice in her head, it was always right and always annoying. Sometime she wished she could forget it but like she was always thought; wishing if for when you have nothing left and there was nothing you could do to not wish for something. If was just like hoping; don't hope for it because if you really want it fates never going to just give it to you. Everything comes with a price and if you want it work for it, and earn it yourself.

She was going to put that on a shirt one day and she was going to make more money than she would ever as the Queen. Besides that her inner voice was annoyingly right, no matter what she did, nothing was going to make her forget the moment. Just the shear face of how close she was to him and that they shared something so intimate that only family or close Vampire friends do, didn't help. It only made it harder to force his voice out of her head.

_You know you liked it, you liked his voice, how hard his body felt and how nice it was to share something like that with a stranger. Get over it and accept him already, you know you want to._

There was that voice in her head again telling her something that she never wanted to hear or think about. What was it about it that made her want to give into it? Either was she wasn't going to give into it and she was going to ignore it. As long as Alexei had a brother like Kyrian or had the horrible attitude of forgetting something that should have meant as much as it did to her she was going to try her best on pushing him out of her mind.

As always Kyrian was in class with her because _somehow _he had the same schedule as her, but the good thing was that Nick was in it as well so she had someone to ignore Kyrian with. "So what were you going to do today?" Kyrian asked Pheo nonchalantly, little did he know that she knew his secret and planned on not doing anything with him, ever.

The lucky thing was that Nick choose that moment to come up between them. Pheo pulled Nick to her side and hung an arm around his neck, like they were normal pals. "Rocco and I were planning on taking a run around the grounds, we need to talk about somethings. School work, stuff that's going on at home. Things like that."

"Oh okay, would you mind if I came with?" NO! Is what Pheo wanted to scream, she wanted to hit Kryian, badly. He was always coming onto her asking her asking her to do things with him and every time she had turned him down. Before Pheo would have gladly said yes but now that she knew what was under those purple eyes of his, she wanted to stay away. Far, far away.

"Um actually, we were just planning on going alone. If you don't mind, we had some... personal things to talk about." Pheo wasn't technically lying but it's not like she was just going to tell him to get lost or that he can't because she hated him now and was doing everything in her power to stay away. She might not like him but being a princess like her and an unstable man like him, it could set him off. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

_You hate him and you know his secret, you should tell him that and make him back off. _

Her inner voice maybe right but saying something like that would be something her mom did when she wasn't out in public and acting all nice and graceful Queen. The last thing Pheo wanted to do was sound anything like her mom, she would kill herself first.

"That's fine, I guess I'll see you next hour then." Kyrian said with a straight face. Pheo could tell that he was very disappointed though. His eyes were dark and they looked like he would do anything to get the chance to spend more time with the girl he was stalking. _Like that was ever going to happen. _That time Pheo was going to agree with the voice in her head. Nick and her took about 45 minute to run and took the rest of their hour to change and freshen up, their next class was choir.

"Okay class," started a few minutes after the bell rang for class, ans everyone was sitting down next to their singing partners. Pheo was with Jayden in the back row. Mandy was sitting with Alexei in the front row. Nick was with another guy, who name was Bradey, and the girl was Kara. The last group was Kyrian, Skyler, and the girl Noah. Both of thoes groups were sitting in the middle rows.

The teacher was standing on stage looking over all of them sitting in their 'assign seats', holding his clip board. They really don't have anywhere the have to sit as long as it's the seat next to there singing partner. In this case it was Jaydan, she would have been really happy if it was Nick but at least it wasn't Alexei and Kyrian. "today we will be setting but for competition."

Some of the glass grunted with agony, which were the guys, and the other, which was Mandy, Kara and Noah, were jumping in there chairs with excitement. Apparently with taking this class they actually had to do stuff. "Yes, I have the our competition right here and I think I have some worthy songs. This year it will take place at our school and now that we have some new students in class I think we have a real good chance."

Jayden leaned over to Pheo to whisper in her ear "Yeah, not really. For some reason we can do really well but we never win, it's always second place to. I've competed for this school for about 3 years and we have never made it past the second stage." Pheo looked at Jayden when he leaned back up and he just nodded.

"Well, Mr. Spots, I would love to hear your suggestions for songs but I have a few songs that I know are going to win it for us this year." Mandy said in a high perky voice that could break the sound barrier. "I've practices them already for my solo on stage so I know th-" Happily Mandy was cut off by Mr. Spots mid sentences.

"Actually Mandy, we had a vote and we said that Pheo was the new lead female singer so I thought she was going to be the one to sings the opening solo for this year, along with all the duets that are done." Mandy screwed up her face, she looked like she was going to punch something. Either Pheo for taking her spot or Mr. Spots for giving it away.

"But Mr Spot-" She stared whining, changing her mood from happy and excited to complaining in less than a few seconds.

"You heard what I said Mandy and that's final, Phoenix will be the main singer this year. End of discussion. As on to other things," Mandy wanted to keep arguing but she was too angry to speak.

_No one takes my spot and if it were ever to happen, that person better pray that I never get there hands on them._

Mandy looked furious but that never bother Pheo, Mandy was a little girl, if need be she could beat her up with one arm. Pheo didn't know why but it actually felt good to be praised and stood up for even if it was something small. Being a princess people are either afraid of you and stay silent around you or they would think they were better than you and be rude to you, like her parents.

"I now have decided on who the male lead singer is. I know I said it was going to be sooner that I told you but I have it now." He looked around for a moment and said who it was going to be. "Alexei it's you, it took me a while but I think that you and Pheo are the best for leading us." Of fucking course, and you what to know why? It's because both of them were Royal and were meant for leading.

Pheo sat up when she heard that, she was trying so heard to stay from him and now she can't. She looked at Alexei and saw that he had turned to looked at her. Their eyes locked gazes for a moment and in that moment she remembered how hard it was to forget him, how much she hated herself for liking that she was going to be around him more...

Alexei wasn't surprised that he was chosen to be the male lead singer, it was him and Mandy for the last year or two so it was nothing new to him. But this year it was a different female singer, it was Pheo... Why he couldn't forget her he had no idea why. He had told himself multiple times that she was nothing to him and that he probably meant nothing to her but even then there was always this little spark of hope that he would work up the nerve to talk to her again.

He might make it look like he had no care for her but it was all an act. Nothing, absolutely nothing could help make him forget the moment they sheared in his room. When he wanted to talk to her in her head he knew that she was going to turn him down but he was surprised and happy that she didn't. Then she stuttered, that was what sent him over. The fact that he could intimidate some one like Pheo so much to started stuttering.

Mandy stood up, taking him off his thoughts about Pheo momentarily, to what he was guessing, to protest. She had always been obsessed with Alexei, but besides that face that he might be a Prince, he had no idea why? "No, but he is my partner, in past years partners always sang with partners, on or off stage. Why is it able to said with my partner, when he's my partner! It's not right and you already paired us up, you can't change after that."

"Did you just call me an 'it'?" Pheo asked in an annoyed voice, Alexei knew how bossy and bitchy Mandy could be under all the fake goody to shoes she puts up front but for some reason he knew that Pheo wasn't going to put up with her crap. Mandy made it seen like she never heard Phao and kept complaining to the teacher.

"What makes this year different? Were just going to lose again like all the other years. I don-" Spots cut her off again, he looked a little angry now than before.

"Mandy, what I say goes and in fact you are correct, partners do sing with partners, on and off the stage. That it why I am changing them, Pheo and Mandy switch. Also I never said that I couldn't switch, I said that you guys couldn't switch. " Mandy twitched like she couldn't believe what was going on.

"Um, Spots,"Pheo waved her hand to be called on but she just spoke out anyway. "I don't mean to be the one to agree with Mandy, even after she just called ' me an 'it' but I really don't mind if she takes the lead." Pheo was fine with singing like a normal choir class but on stage with people who might recognize her was not a good idea. She wasn't afraid but it might freak some people to see Princess Levily, or someone who looks like her, so close to them.

"I am sorry Pheo but what I said will go and you and Mandy, "He looked from Pheo to Mandy "will switch, no matter what."And with that Many exploded, and through such a temper. First she ran to the teacher, took his papers and ripped them all, then she tried to attack Pheo but Spots caught her and was already calling the office.

When he hung up Mandy was still high on her temper and there was nothing that was going to bring her down. She brought obsession to a whole new level. Pheo didn't know what was worst, the creepy stalker from Kyrian or this. This school was just becoming more and more... different by the hour.  
Eventually Mr. Iyda showed up and took Many away, after that the room was quiet and Pheo was still sitting in her chair next to Jayden.

"Sorry about that class, as most of you know, she had never done something like that before, it was very uncharacteristic for her. As we were before though, Pheo you are still going to be switching partners with Mandy, starting now, so move." Pheo new anger first hand from fighting with her parents and she could see it in her eyes that he didn't want to argue. So she did whet he said.

She stood up and walked to the empty chair next to Alexei, the whole time he hadn't padded any attention to her, not even when she sat down. The class when on. "Okay, so now that we are passed that very different moment we still need to pick songs for the first competition. Since we have a different lead singer I thought that we would start off with a duet. Pheo, Alexei here is what you will need to practices." Spots gave them both song sheets then continued with speaking.

"The other songs are dance songs that everyone will sing, once we choose the songs you will learn them then we will put a dance routine to them. If no body has any questions and I will hand out the music."

The rest of class was spent looking and picking songs to sing, by the end of class they had three, the duet, and very heavy female part song with everyone else in the back round and the other was a heavy dance one. That on top of the rest of Alexei's homework it was going to give him no time for things he wanted to do.

_Suck it up and deal with it, what do you think it's going to be like when you King one day, rainbows and unicorns?_

His conciseness had a point but that still didn't mean that he liked it. Either way he was going to have to deal with it, so after class got out he went back to his dorm room. Like always Kyrian was there and he looked as unamused and Alexei felt.

"I hope you happy with yourself." That was a little odd for Kyrian to say, wounder what he's up to?

"Um, not really no. I have about the whole day's worth of homework an-" He cut Alexei off.

"Not with that, I mean with Pheo."

"Your still talking about her?" It's not like Alexei hasn't just been thinking about her a lot. "Kyr, you still think she could be Princess Levily, don't you? I hope you know how stupid that sounds? Really, and where's the proof you said you were going to get? I don't see anything an-" That moment Alexei's face turned white, he could see himself but he felt it. All the blood drained from his face at what he was looking at.

"Yes, brother, it's what you think it is. It Princess Levily's, or Pheo's, because I found it in her room, tiara."

* * *

**Whooooo, how did he find that? Thanks for reading, tell me what you think and if you think I could change or mix things. Except mis spelled errors and grammar issues; working on them... BYE!**


	13. When One Thing Leads to the Other

"Why can't I figure this out!" Pheo said louder that she thought it would come out. After choir was over she went back to her room to try to figure out how to get her tiara out of the floor one more time before she asked Nick to help her. She wanted to do this by herself. She had done things like this by herself all the time and nothing was had been able to stop her but this, this was just ridiculous.

"How am I going to get something out of the ground when there's no handle, none of my elemental power does anything and, grrrr, why can't it just open!" Pheo had tried everything, everything! Well apparently not everything because she hadn't got it open yet but everything she could think of wasn't working. Now she had put the carpet back over the spot and sat on sat on her bed.

Pheo let out a long sigh, _What am I going to do, if my parents find out I'm dead. _Her parents wouldn't really kill her but they might as well, it the same as living out the rest of your like this a stranger that she would be forced to marry. _Anything, I would do anything right now to just get my tiara back. _

"Think about it Alexei, this is her tiara we could do so much with this thing!" Kyr was making since but Alexei wasn't going to go with it. Pheo was probably looking for this. They had to give it back.

"Yeah but, think about it the other way. How are we going to do it. If we tell Pheo-"

"Princess Levily" Kyr cut in.

"Wherever, if we tell her than she will kill us. If we tell her parents, and might I remind you, they are the King and Queen of everything we know, use and respect, they will ask question and ruin us and probably kill us too. Mom thought us better anyway. If we just give it back to her and-"

"No! We can't give this back, are you not seeing the potential in this! We have P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s L-e-v-i-l-y-'-s t-i-a-r-a. This is real diamonds, we could do anything with it!"

"Kyr, no we can't, if anybody found out don't you think she would wonder how we got it? They might think we stole it, which in this case you did, no one else knows that you took it from Pheo's room, no one is going to believe us. Like I said before we should give it back before anything goes wrong."

Alexei knew for sure that this was her tiara and that Pheo was Princess Levily, but for some reason that didn't bother him as much as it should have. He also knew now that she was capable of doing anything. But it still brings back the question of why she would be here? Either way if they didn't give it back they were going to be in more trouble than even imaginable. Plus Pheo was probably freaking not being able to find it. The last time Alexei lost his crown he swore he was going to start crying.

Things with significant Royal value, like a tiara or a crown, meant a lot to its owner. Most of the time they would do just about anything to get it back.

_If Pheo found out that you had it and did nothing to give it back she would hate you then kill you. _

It stung thinking about Pheo hating him but killing him just made him cold, Alexei was going to do whatever it took to get her tiara back to her, without anyone else knowing. It was bad enough that they knew, when he was guessing, they were not supposed to, if anyone else found out it would cause things no one wants, no questions about it.

"What do you say, bro, are you with me. We could do anything with this and you know it." Alexei did know it, he could get Pheo to talk to him, he could get her to do whatever he wanted, just with this one thing. That wasn't him thought, he was thought better. His mom brought him up to be a fair Prince, to always do the right thing. The right things now was to get her tiara and give it back to her.

Alexei looked up to his brother, he knew what he had to do. Anyway, even if Pheo did hate him after for just having it he did the right thing. "Yes, you convinced me. We have been a little kingdom for to long and anyway aren't you stalking her or something? You could get her to do whatever you want her to do." Kyr eyes light up at the thought. "But first we need a place to hide it and it can't be in the in ground safe in our room, if she had it in there in her room than she knows about that already. We need a place and a good one."

Kyr's eyes light up even brighter, apparently he had an idea of where to put it. "I know just the place." He said looking at the tiara. "He got up from his bed and ran to Alexei's walk in closet, Alexei followed him not knowing whet he was doing. Then soon he found out and he had to say that it was a good spot.

"Your going to hide it with my crown? What if she comes looking for it?" Alexei asked forcing down his excitement, this was perfect for him, he knew where it was and once Kyr left he could get it and bring it to her easy.

"Well yeah, one, no one but us know that you have a hidden space under your underwear space. Anyway if she does come looking for it she will open the cabinet, see that it has nothing but boxers and underwear then close it faster that she opened it. That was why I was so mad when it took me forever to find yours. This is the perfect spot."

Kyr walked out back into the main room and picked up his backpack."Here are you going?" Alexei asked, he better not be going to see Pheo now. That would ruin all the plans of giver it back to her before any damage could be done.

"Don't worry I am not going to see her or tell her about it until we have a solid plan. I have homework and stuff I need to finish and I would rather not act like a bat and stay in the dark to do it." Then with that Kyr walked out of the room and left Alexei alone in the room with Pheo's tiara.

_That was a smart idea on his part._

But Alexei wasn't going to do it now, not at thins moment, he first had to make sure she was at her dorm, alone. Alexei sat at his deck and started to think, did he want to just bring it to her? Or did he want to leave it in her room when she wasn't there? No, he was definitely going to bring it to her. It was the smartest thing and it would make him feel better that he did something good, even if it meant that she would never wan to see him again.

He knew how it felt to be Royal, no one cares about you unless your servant does and maybe if your parents are not monster. Alexei was happy that his mom cared about him kids but him father and other people were not the best to live with. If he did this one thing for her than maybe she might not hate him so much. With that happy thought, he knew wasn't really going to come true, he started on his homework.

Alexei was just an hour into his homework when someone knocked on his door. He knew it couldn't be Kyr because he had a key and he knew it couldn't be Mandy because he knew she had never knocked, she had a key to the room also. He stood up walked to the door and opened to answer it. He never expected to see her.

"Hay, um I know this is kind of... well it not something I usually do but... Never mind forget it, I came here so we could... um..." _Why am I acting like this? _Pheo had never been so nervous in her life. She had always knew what she wanted to say and she had never said 'um' so many times. What was wrong with her?

_Okay just say why you came, you nervous, over hormonal, teenager. _

Her inner voice was right she needed to get this over with and just tell him. He was just standing there, his ever-changing purple eyes were watching her with shock and little amusement. That instantly made her body heat up. He was quietly smiling in himself for how she was struggling. "Yes and why are you here on my dorm step?" He asked in a low voice that sounded better close to him rather from across a room, he was amused at how she was acting.

Pheo took a deep breath pushed all emotion down and told him. "I just thought that since we are singing partners now and that the competition is coming soon that we should practice a little. If you not doing anything, are you? I mean if you are than I-I c-can l-" Pheo's face heated up, she did it again. Stuttering; since the time she had done it in her mind talking to Alexei she hadn't done it since she was little and just learning how to talk. Once she knew that she stuttered, her and her family did all they could to make her stop. Since than she just hadn't, what was different about know?

Alexei couldn't take the Princess seriously when she was being so adorable. How she felt so nervous standing in front of HIM, of all people and stuttering. If he could just stand there and stare at her all day he would but then he would be acting like his brother and that was one things he would not do. So he brought himself to talk back to her.

"Um actually I have a lot of homework but later I think that would be great. Later." What was he saying? Later, he wanted her back in his dorm now. Every thought of her hanging out with some other guy sent a jealous chill down his back. Why was he so into her anyway, it's not like he knew her much. All he knew was that she was the most powerful Princess on the earth and that she could take down a team of pro football players without moving, she was so strong.

None of that scared him though, oddly. All he wanted to do was keep her not give her away. "Oh well, okay I could help you with it if you wanted. I mean you look like you struggle as much as Kara and I mean she struggles a lot, you sure you don't want me to come in?" What was she saying, she had no idea what he was going to do to her if she took the few steps into his dorm. But she would do anything to get another moment with him. He made her feel so good and had no reason or idea why.

Pheo was so nervous around him but she wanted to be near him, wearied right? _That's not wearied Lil, your wearied, there's a difference. _Maybe the voice was right? Either way she never had a chance to back out when Alexei invited her in. This was it for her thought, once she left today she wasn't going to come back to his room, alone.

"Yeah, I guess I could use a little help. Come in, I was just working on the Math assignment." Alexei opened the door wider and let Pheo walk in. He couldn't believe what he was doing, this was Princess Levily he was letting into his dorm room! What! But it was also the girl that he was strangely attracted to, what! How could he even think about her with out a death wish, nothing was going to make it so something will actually happen to them. That moment they sheared in this room before was luck, it would never happen again and he knew it.

Pheo stood there, in the middle of the room scoping it out. She may have been a nervous teenager in the room of the guy she kind of liked but that still didn't mean that she wasn't going to be careful of where she went. It looked just the same it did a month ago. "I was working on it at my desk but we can move to my bed of you want so there's more room."

What, her and him on the same bed! It didn't matter what they were doing, if they were on the same bed together it mean nothing but disaster.

_It could mean that you might have a chance to kiss him without it being wearied. _The voice in her head had to stop talking to her or she was going to go crazy. It may have been always what Pheo really wanted but it was never what she could have. "Um, it's fine I'll just sit on the edge of the desk." Then with that, he sat down in the chair and Pheo sat next to the book on the desk.

She wanted to only focus on the homework and for the most part they did but sometimes it didn't work out that way. Pheo might have started to stutter a few times or she might have brushed Alexei's hand. When that happen she couldn't stop a violent shiver from going down her back. His skin was so rough from hard work and she knew it was he had abs as hard as rocks.

Eventually after a few hours of doing all Alexei's homework they finished and Alexei was so turned on it was killing him. I the back of his mind he was thinking about just giving her her tiara and having Pheo hate him so she would leave him alone but the front was saying to keep her here as long as he thought possible.

_What it would be like to kiss her. _He was just more turned on at the thought. "So um..." Pheo started to talk, he loved her soft voice that only cracks and stutters when he was around, he loved the expensive perfume that she always smelled like and he loved how smart she was. It was too much for him and he knew he was going to have to tell her that he knew who she was before he did something stupid, like actually try to kiss her.

"Wait one moment I have to get something,"Alexei stood up and turned but Pheo stopped him before he could move anything farther. Pheo needed to feel him again, no matter what before she left, and not that kind of feel, mentally feel. She needed to talk to him in his mind again.

She stood up and touched his arm to turn him around, he turned and looked at her. If she could just stand like that forever she would but she can't. Pheo looked up to Alexei's eyes and opened herself to him, he took instantly. They were connected again and Pheo loved it, she didn't know what came over her but that moment she had to kiss him, it felt like something was pushing her too, but in a good way.

She put her other hand on his other arm and walked closer to him without breaking their connection but still not talking. Pheo was about 2 inches away from him when he leaded down closed his eyes and kissed her. She went blind in all thought, and she closed her eyes to. The only thing on her mind was that she was actually kissing him, she barely knew him but something about him made it so much fun to be around, even of they were doing his homework.

They didn't know how long they stood there but somehow one of Pheo's hands mover to Alexei's chest and the other mover to lay on his shoulder up to his neck. Alexei's arms moved around her holding her close to him. Neither one wanted to break or move anything but what had to be.

Pheo shouldn't be doing this, she didn't need anyone but her few friends. She was going to become Queen one day, even thought it wasn't going to happen soon, and she could run it all by herself. People will always cross you, there will always be something in the way when your running something like that. That's what she wanted to keep telling herself, that she needed no one, and that if she was forced married she would still have no one.

But in the back of her mind it was killing her thinking about being away from Alexei, but why? She had never felt or thought something like that with any other guy before? She thought about it, this kiss should mean nothing to her, if word got out that she liked anyone her parents were going to take their chance and marry them as long as he was a Prince, as far as Pheo knew he could very well be one.

When Pheo came closer to him and put her soft hands on his arms he couldn't think of anything else but to kiss her so he did, all regrets saved for after. Every dream he had of doing this very thing was put to shame and every thought of her was intensified. He was actually kissing Princess Levily and she was liking it, well she wasn't pulling away, that was for sure.

Alexei had to pull away though, if he stayed it could be fatal for him, he had to give her her tiara back and get her out of his mind. He just had to. As he pulled back he opened his eyes and looked into hers as she opened. He would never get tired of truly seeing her in her most venerable state. They connected aging without either of them thinking about it.

Neither one of them talked though, they were thinking about what they just sheared, little did Alexei know that that was the relatively the first time Pheo had kissed a boy, well like that anyway.

_Um..__._

_Shhh, don't I need to get you something don't move, don't think, don't even blink, okay?  
_

Pheo nodded, to afraid that she would stuttered just one word. Alexei backed off from her and only broke their connection when he had to. Quickly he went to the hiding spot and grabbed her tiara and his crown for reasons he couldn't think about at the moment. He walked back out to her caring her tiara but keeping his crown hidden until he needed it.

The moment Pheo saw what he was holding she was filled with joy, there was nothing that could make her feel more happy about this moment, that only thing that could would be of Alexei kissed her again, but then the thought. _Why does he have my tiara? _That moment she her simile of joy turned into a frown of confusion and growing anger.

"Why do you have my tiara?" She asked all stuttering and nervousness gone.

"I can explain let me just tell you that I was not the one to find it, or take it for that matter."

"What do you mean take it, it was in your room, how..." Then it hit her, Alexei knew who she was and he knew what she could do to him, yet he still kissed her and treated her like a normal person... That brought a new feeling toward Alexei, he did care that she was a Princess that could kill him in less that 30 seconds, he just wanted to be around her. The real her.

"Please don't freak or do anything you might regret. Let me just explain." The other thought Pheo had been to take the tiara and leave, change out of all the classes she had with him and push him out of her life. She didn't even know why she let him kiss her anymore, never the less why she wanted to kiss him. He stole her tiara!

_Yes, but he was also nice to you and gave it back, maybe he wasn't the one who took it and your just thinking of a way to push him away because your afraid of your feeling. _

Pheo wasn't afraid of her feelings she was afraid of her she showed her feeling to. She didn't know Alexei and even if she did it would be hard to show him because of who she was. Maybe he was just being nice to her so he could get close to the top, maybe it was so he could do more that just kiss her? Did Alexei really actually like her at all?

She had to give a chance though, there was just something about him that Pheo already knew she liked and if he tore her heart out or if he hurt her in any way she was going to kill him.

"Fine you have about 30 second to tell me why, or who, thought it was a smart idea to take my tiara out of my room."

"Thank you, "He let out a little sight of relief but he was wasting his time doing that.

"25 seconds"

"I was not the one to take it, it was Kyrian. It think that with how smart you are you have drawn to the conclusion that he was my brother and from the notebook you saw a while ago that you knew he was obsessed with you. I told him it was dumb to think someone with your rank would be at a school like this but he didn't believe me and one night he said he would bring back proof. When he brought back you tiara the only thing I could think of was to give it back. He wanted to keep it but... I just had to give it back. You know that him and I are real Princes, right?"

"Humm, I think I will let you live for now and keep telling me this very believable story of yours, so tell me what does you being a Prince have anything to do with it?"

"Okay, so I knew that this meant a lot to you my crown means a lot to me. No, believe me I know what it feels like to lose something like that, so I thought I would give it back to you before Kyrian did something he was going to regret. I know your not going to believe any of this, I know I wouldn't if some stranger that you just kissed had my crown but think about the facts. Take it from me Kyrian is majorly obsessed with you and would do anything to make you suffer as long as he had his hands on it."

Pheo thought about everything Alexei was saying. She had a very odd feeling go thru her too. She was pissed but at the same time she was grateful. No one had done anything nice like that for her without her asking for it first, but at the same time she was angry that someone else had her tiara. The little part of her that was starting to like Alexei was growing and for some reason She knew she could trust what Alexei was saying.

At least for now, she knew that if she didn't push him away soon he was going to hurt her and that was that last things she wanted.

* * *

**This chapter was actually the longest written so far. Should I have seperated it into two parts? But basides that what do you thinks. Are they actually starting to like each other? What do you thinks going to get in the way of that, because you know something always does. THanks for reading, BYE!  
**


	14. Inside an Evil Mind

Kyr told his brother that he was going out to do him homework. Well, that what he told him but it's certainly not what he was going to do. He had the most influential, looked up to, powerful, hottest, Princess tiara. Princess Levily might not know this know but she will be in for a very big surprised when she finds out what he planed on using it for.

The thing was, was Alexei, he knew to watch out for him. Oh Kyr trusted his brother with his life but this wasn't depended on his life, it was on Princess Levily's life. The first thing he had to do, though, is get his plan in place. If he was able to place everything and gather the things he needed that his plan would be flawless and now that he had the tiara all he needed was someone who hated her.

Someone who wouldn't feel remorse about spreading rumors or who would make problems in front of other people. The only person that he knew who hated her that much was Mandy. See most people don't know who she really is, which is a merciless bitch. The only reason she puts on a nice and innocent face is because it gets people on her side. If someone sees a little girl crying because she lot her parents and then sees a different girl crying because she didn't get the pink dress instead of the red one which would you help?

Mandy acts like the first girl but really she is the second one. A spoiled brat that cares for no one but herself. That's why she was perfect for the job.

Kyr walked around the school grounds a little to find her, she was, where he first should have cheeked, at _the cool kids table. _Most commonly know as the place where the people who get the most attention sit. Today was a warm day with a blue sky and only a brush of clouds. School was over a little bit ago and all the kids were out side in the gardens sitting at the tables either talking, spreading gossip or doing homework.

He spotted Mandy sitting at the off colored brown table talking with some of her other friends. But Kyr also saw that Rocco or never mind, Nick, Princess Levi's personal slave, was sitting with Kara and Jayden a few tables over. That was going to be a problem, if Nick hears anything about the princess he would flip. Kyr had a personal slave once and she was good, she would do whatever he had asked but under all personal servants is a person who really knows how to fight.

Personal slaves were there for a few reasons, one was because they were just the favorite out of the others and two because every royal needed an undercover body-guard, it explained why Princess Levi had two. Kyr had to get rid of him before he could really do anything constructive. But how?

Nick wasn't going to let her out of his sight, he needed a distraction, no even better he needed _him. _The nice thing about humans was that they were weak and easily manipulative. Even if they were Princess Levily's slaves he could do things to him he could control him, yes, he would be the perfect comrade. Now the question was, how was he going to get him alone?

Kyr smiled, he tried to hide it but it was too much. His plan is coming along, coming along better that he could had ever wanted.

Pheo needed to leave after Alexei had confirmed her suspicion about Kyrian she wanted to go back to her room, no she wanted to find Nick and get him to help her. She needed someone she could talk to, to get help. There were only few people in her world that knew her weakness and one was Nick. If there was anybody that she knew could help her it was Nick. She trusted him and Pheo's trust was hard to come by.

But for some reason she didn't want to. Seeing Alexei just stand there was enough to make her stay. _No, _she said to herself _you needed to leave and never look back, its you best and only option. Just do it!_

For once she could agree with what the voice in her head was telling her. If she let Alexei in her life anymore that she already had than... Well lets just say, nothing but trouble could come from it, good and bad. She griped her tiara in her hand harder to make sure it was really there, since the day it fell through the ground she hadn't seen it. And now that Alexei was nice to give it back it was only another reason to keep him.

_Oh, just do it, you know you want to!_

And there it went, the more she thought about him the more- No, Pheo will leave him and she will leave his brother. That was final.

She had taken a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'll watch out for him, Nick already said that he had gotten in my room once and I am never letting him do that again." She posed and knew then that she should have never looked into Alexei's ever-changing purple eyes. They were filled with mixed emotion, one moment she saw lust, which Pheo didn't want to think about, another was great respect, and then fear.

Was he afraid of Pheo, know that he knew who she was or was it something else? Pheo didn't have time to think about it before she worked up the nerve to leave. She turned to the door, opened it and before she walked out and closed it she looked over her shoulder and said "Thank you Alexei, I appreciated what you did for me." And before he had time to say anything else she walked out.

"So Nick what do you think about my little plan? It's great isn't it?" Kyr mocked Nick. Nick was strapped to a chair in a dark room. After he had left Jayden and Kara to cheek on Pheo, he was called by Kyr so he could help him with something. He should have known something like thins would have happened but he walked into his trap anyway.

Nick's legs were attached to the legs of a wooden chair and he had a thick strap around his chest, that kept him from moving the center of his body. His arms were attached to the arm rests in three places and his hands were wrapped in duck tape so he couldn't move them either. On top of that he had an electric collar around his neck. If he made a move, needed to blink or just take a deep breath there was a large amount of electric shots that moved like water through his body.

He couldn't talk either because of the collar and the fact that there was duck tape across his mouth. Kyr smiled, his eyes glowed with victory. "Uh, I guess you just don't talk much do you?" His grin widened "Like a true slave."

Nick could do nothing, and he knew what was coming. During the time Kyrian was locking Nick in place he explained his plan. The main points were to get the tiara, which he already had, have back up or someone who hates Pheo enough to not care about spreading such a deep secret, which was Mandy, then get someone on the inside that Pheo cared about so he had leverage, not that knowing she was the Princess was enough leverage but that was Nick.

That was going to make Pheo do what Kyr told her, with all the leverage he had, it was enough to make anybody do anything for him. But what was Nick going to do about it? Kyr wasn't going to let him out of here easy. He was going to have to get out himself but for now all he could do was stare at Kyr in hatred. Whatever was going to come next was going to be bad.

"Well at least I know I have found my leverage," Kyr started to walk around the chair and talk to the air intending for Nick to hear him "Once I have you under my control Princess Levily will do anything. Why don't we just skip the option of the easy way, since I knew someone like you would die before doing something to harm your master, and go straight to the fun part."

Kyr stopped in front if Nick, leaned down so his face was a few inches from his and looked him in the eyes. Nick tried to move, he knew what he was doing. Some Vamps can control humans minds, just by looked at them, touching them, or straight out saying their command. It's very rare for a Vamp to have this type of power but the ones that do usually die young or go on to be rulers. Also there very dangerous, great example; Kyrian and him plan to control Pheo.

Even with all of Nick's struggles he was to tightly tied down to the chair to move away from Kyrian. Kyr had forced him to look into his purple eyes and not move of blink while doing it.

"Now I want you to hear me and do what I say, precisely what I say. What I am about to tell you is very important, Nick nod if you understand." Kyr could tell he was having treble getting through to Nick but if he pushed harder he would have him. Humans were weak and he never knew why Royals choose to have them as guards. They were easily mutilated.

Nick had tried with everything he had to not let Kyrians words get to him but he just had to. Something in the back of his mind was compelling him to do wherever the man said and right now he wanted him to nod, so he did. After the little wave of the head Kyrian grin grew more than Nick thought it could and he knew that with the little motion of his head, he was some how going to be the destruction of the one person he had sworn to protect.

* * *

**So yeah, Its been a while and I am not going to lie. I am very lazy. My school class had become harder and I have no time for anything anymore. I don't want to do anything because of how lazy I clam to be but some things needed to be done.**

**Either way lazy or busy I got this done and I think it good. So I would love to know what you think and I will update when I can. **


	15. Plan in Go

There was one last thing Kyrian needed to do to complete his plan, and that was to have Mandy on his side. After he had gotten in Nick's mind and forced him to do his will, he told him to go back to his dorm and stay there for the rest of the day. He had also told him to mention nothing to his precious Princess if she ever cam along.

Later he went back to the center of the gardens and waited for Mandy to move, him and Mandy were not the bast of friends so it would have been suspicious if wee walked up to her and asked her away from her friends. When she was alone he would talk to her and then his plan would be complete. There would e nothing in the little princess's power she could do to stop it.

Pheo left Alexei's room and, as much as she wanted to find and talk to Nick, she first had to cheek on her room and make sure no one -Kyrian- had broken in again. She made it to the girls house when Kara was coming out.

"Hey Kara, what up?" Pheo asked even thought she really wasn't expecting a reply.

"Nothing much, do you know where Rocco went? He said he was going to cheek up on you then came back and help Jayden and I with our homework. But he never came back and I can't seem to find him. It's getting kind of late thought and the assignment isn't due till a duple of days from now so I guess I can just ask him tomorrow."

"Wait, " Pheo said, she put her had up and grabbed Kara's arm as she was walking past her. "are you sure you haven't seen him lately? I really have to talk to him, and I can't find him ether." Pheo knew that Nick could take care of himself but it still worried her to no end knowing that one of her friends was missing.

"No, the last time I saw him was at the tables in the gardens. Jayden and I stayed there late to wait for him but he never came back. I'm sorry but I just can't find him anywhere. After I stopped in my dorm I was heading back to J's dorm to finish some homework for tomorrow. I hope you find him though, and I know I haven't known him long but just up and leaving doesn't seem like him." Kara poused for a moment to take a breath and went on. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Pheo nodded, "Yeah tomorrow." Then Kara walked away. Pheo stood there in front of the doors. Kara was right, and Pheo had known Nick longer. It was never him to just up and leave then never come back. He was good on his promises and if he said he was going to help her with her homework that he would have done it the moment he had the chance.

That should have made Pheo want to find him even more but she also her tiara to get back in her room. When she walked out of Alexei's dorm it was in her hand and someone almost could her carrying it but before he saw it she stuffed it in the back of her jeans. Part of it was stuck in the hem of her jeans while the rest was sticking up into her lower back.

She hadn't known how no one saw it sticking out of her shirt whole time she had been walking but no one had come up to her and asked her about it. So she assumed no one noticed. Pheo had to find to find out what was up with Nick up but right now re-hiding her tiara was a little more important.

The next morning classes went by as always with math class in first hour, then my English class but in History we leaned about an intersecting topic. Today we were learning about recent Kings and Queens. To be specific The Mr. and Mrs. Royal and their kid, Princess Levily. Our teacher Mrs. Noah said that it would be a good idea if we learned about them because we should stay updated to be respectful... yeah, right.

How can you respect the most do nothing, know nothing, over powering, annoying people in my life. My parents and not really the best people to get to know personally. If you ask me they might put up a good show but their nothing like the media says them to be. Take it from me, their my parents.

"Everyone sit your but down in a deck we have to start class." The teacher said standing in the front of the room clearing her throat, today she was wearing a light green blouse with a pencil straight black skirt. If I had to say she couldn't have been any older than 30, she was your advantage teacher. Her brown hair was put in a bun and she had just pushed up her black glasses higher on her nose.

Every student , including Jayden, Kyrian, Alexei and me, sat in a desk, making sure mine was as far away from Kyrians as possible, and shut up quickly. Apparently this topic was something everyone was interested in.

Mrs. Noah wrote on the white board, King Royal, Queen Royal, and Princess Levily Royal. "Now who can tell me a little about the Royal family?" Some kids shot their hands up thinking they know the fake answers to who there people were. This could be entertaining.

"Yes, Kate." She pointed to one of the girls in front.

"Um, it was Mr. Royal that the thrown was passed down to and he married Mrs. Royal. Then about 4 years into that they announced that they were going to have a baby, which was Princess Levily." She finished and well she isn't wrong it was my dad who was the going to be the King and my mom married into it.

"Good Kate, you are correct. I was happy that you brought the Princess into it, who can tell me a little bit about our very own Princess Levily?" She asked next and I was just waiting to know what people thought they knew about me.

Hands weren't raised very quickly but after a few seconds Kyrian brought it up to speak. "Kyrian?" The teacher called on him.

"Her tiara is imbedded with real diemonds and its worth more than any of our lives combined." That was not what I was expecting but he isn't wrong, he knew that thought because he had actually hand it. One day I was going to punch him for it.

"Well we all knew that has a very special tiara and it does have real diemonds in it." Mrs. Noah tried to came back from the comment, "Anything else?" She waited a moment, " Gwen, yes what do you know?"

"I thought I read somewhere that she had special powers that allowed her to use some of the natural elemental?" She was right but no one knew which I could control, which was all of them but no one knew that.

"Yes, Gwen she does have some, I can not recall what they were but you are correct." Some one else in the back rose their hand and he had his phone out, probably on the internet looking up something else about me.

"James, what are you doing with your phone out. Set that on my desk and you can have it back after school." Her voice was cold and I knew she wasn't kidding. Mrs. Noah caught kids with their phones out all the time and never gave them back until she wanted to.

"Wait, Mrs. Noah, I got a message on my news feed app." Some of the kids laughed at that, "It's not funny, this is actually important." He tried to get past the kids still laughing at him but he did start to sweat a little.

"Well, James before I take your phone away would you like to tell me what could be so important?"

"Yeah, it says here that Princess was getting married." More kids laughed and I did with them, but soon I realized that I was the Princess he was talking about. But how could I be getting married? I hadn't said a word about anything? Going back the only thing I could think about was that my secret had gotten out, but how?

Then I remembered, how could I have trusted anyone with a secret like mine. Alexei was going to die and that's all their was to it.

"Yeah and right here it said that it was just announced, the King and Queen just made it official but they also just posted that the Prince, or soon to be King was going to known at the wedding, so I can't tell you who that is." Even thinking about it was making me feel sick, how could my parents have found out? I knew things traveled fast but I had only lost my tiara a couple if weeks ago and I hadn't got it back until just yesterday.

Someone had leaked my secret and who ever it was, was going to die. And right now Alexei better be hiding because he was at the top of my list.

"Mrs. Noah," I said out loud standing up in my chair almost knocking it over, everyone shut up and looked at me thinking I had something else to say about me getting married. I was good being in the center of attention but this was a big problem and I started shaking where I was standing.

"Phoenix, yes what do you need?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"I-I-I d-don't feel That g-good." I was stuttering in the middle of class, I don't knew why I became so nervous I started stuttering, I don't ever knew if this was all real but knowing my parents this was probably all real.

"Honey would you like to go to the bathroom?" I was low on talking so I just nodded and walked away. I felt everyone watching me as I left. This was bad and I had no one to talk about it with. I had to find Nick, he was probably not going to be any help but it would make me feel batter to know where he was.

Instead of going to the bathroom I ran to the office ad asked the lady what class he would be in right now. But she said that he never came into school today. This just went from bad to worst and I couldn't do anything about it. What about his dorm? Yes, he had to be there.

I ran to the guys dorms and ran up the his room, the door was wood and when I knocked on it not one answered. The bells in my head were ringing, Nick was no where to be seen and my parents just announced that I was going to become Queen. So I have just the amount of time until they get here to find out where Nick was and to make sure my tiara was safe and not stolen again.

Nick just could not fight it. Everything he had trained for, everything he had spent hours, weeks, training for was out the window. Literally, Nick was standing at his 4th floor window hanging on for his life, looking down at the cement under him. He was standing here because Kyr had told him that it was all part of his plan, a plan for what? Nick couldn't say.

So he was here now waiting got something to happen, waiting for Levily to same him. Then on que he herd something pounding on his door, "Nick! are you in there, please tell me that you there." It was Levily, she was here to save him. But as soon as he opened his mouth it shut again. He forgotten Kyr had also told him not to talk until it was time. Supposedly it wasn't time so he couldn't tell Lil that he was okay, well as okay as something standing on a 4th floor window sill but okay.

Nick kept trying but nothing was coming. Not even little moans or squeaks came out of his mouth. When he heard Lil's foot steps walking away he tried harder but still nothing. She had walked away from him and Nick was going to die.

Kyr had Mandy in set and Lil had reacted just how he wanted her to. Pheo leaving the room had caused people to question, maybe not on the things he wanted but they were thinking about Pheo's reaction of hearing that the princess was gong to get married. Well that she was going to get married. Alexei asked the teacher if he could leave as well but she wouldn't let him.

"One person at a time, Alexei. You know that, when Phoenix comes back you may leave." The teacher told him but Kyr had a feeling that Pheo wasn't coming back. Alexei sat down and he looked worried, but why would he be worried? He was the one who was helping Kyr with his plan by not giving Pheo's tiara back to her.

His plan was going according to plan but he also had a little feeling that if he didn't take care of Alexei something might go wrong. He would have to do something about that later when he could talk to him without witnesses. Right now he should go over his plan again, once more just to be sure their is nothing that could mess up. It had to be perfect, if not than their would be a way for Levily to get out of it and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Mandy; she was a big part of his plan. Last night when he talked to her she agreed to help on one condition; to know why he was doing it. Not that it really mattered to her either way. If their was a way to mess up Pheo's life than Mandy would be willing to do it. To her, life was about staying on top and doing anything to stay there. When Pheo came she was pushed down and lost Alexei for good this time. But because part of what he had to do was tell her it didn't matter what he told her anyway.

Kyr told her that she was going to have to spread a_ rumor_ that Pheo was Princess Levily in disguise. Which it true but who was actually going to believe it? Well then after the word got out that their was a hidden Princess at the school people were going to find out about it and of course they did. Only other Royals know how fast news could spread and he used that knowledge to get what he wanted for once.

So the secret was out and he had plenty of things to make sure no one could cover it up. Once was her tiara, with that he could prove to people who she really was. Two she had her parents who are going to arrive to take Levily away any moment now. Then tree, if all else fails, he had Nick. Nick was going to tie everything up. He was the only true leverage he had to getting what he wanted and that was to marry Princess Levily.


	16. Camera, Lights, Disaster

It was happening and there was nothing stopping it. Kyr was going to get want he had wanted for his whole life, and that was to marry Princess Levily and become King. To rule everything and everyone. He had set the time for when her parents were to arrive and Nick was set if they refused.

He had Alexei waiting in their room guarding her tiara and Mandy waiting for her que. Kyr was sitting in the garden area watching his master plan play out. Pheo had people running around everywhere looking for Nick, which they were never going to find because he can't speak a word until he tells him to, and he sew people looking at their phones waiting for another updates about the royal wedding.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kyr laughed under his breath. "You will be mind Princess and there is nothing you can do about it." He smiled, satisfied with himself and his work. and just a year ago they said they were going to have to shut down his parents kingdom. Kyr stood, he wasn't going to think about that day but instead to activate the rest of his plan.

"Why? Why!" Pheo said walking in circle in her room. "Why did Alexei do this?' she asked herself, well she had no real clue about who did this, she knew that Kyrian knew about her but why would he tell anyone? If he wanted to watch her and be one of those creepers than he would want her to stay, not send her away. It had to be Alexei no one else knew but him.

Was it because of the one kiss they shared? Did he not really care about her? Was giving back the tiara a hint to stay away from him? Was he doing this so he could get away from her or her away from him? Deep down all of her questions hurt.

_Should I have really kissed him, should I even like him? _She asked herself, she wanted the answers and only one person was going to give them to her. Picking up her jacket and running out of her room she had a plan. One that wasn't going to get her out of her marriage but one that was going to bring more than just her down in the process.

_You don't want to do this to him though. You like him and you know he would never do this to you. _

_Oh, so now you want to talk again. Long time to hear, Voice._

_If you see him you will know that he didn't do it. Give him a chance you know you want to._

_I won't be hurt again, I know he did this and he is going to pay._

That was the last she heard of the Voice. Why he was in there she had no idea but he was annoying.

He was also right, as well. Which only made him more annoying.

She didn't want to give anyone who might have hurt her a chance even if it was Alexei. He told the world that she was at this school and now she was going to be forces to marry and take the throne. Something she didn't want for as long as she could hold if off. And he did it because he didn't like her and wanted her out of his life.

_I'll show you out of my life Alexei, just wait._

Nick heard someone else pound on his dorm room door. He had heard plenty of people doing it. They were looking for him but no one was willing to come in his room to find out of he was in here or not. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Than they left, left to see if he was hiding somewhere else. But he wasn't he was still standing on the 4th floor window sill hanging for his life hoping that someone was going to save him. Humans couldn't control what they do if a Vampire takes control for their mind. That's what Kryian did and that's why he was standing here. Waiting.

"Kyrian, you sure you want to do this you know what's going to happen the moment I send this text." Mandy asked, but she had no right, Kyrian knew fully well what was going to happen. He was that one who set up the plan and he was the one who was going to get what he wanted. People already knew that his brother and him were at thins school but they were at the bottom of the royal chain so no body cared.

"Yes, I know. Send it. Now." He said back to her. The text was going to everyone Mandy had on her list, which was everyone student at this school and more. This was the last thing he needed to happen to insure his plan was going to work how he wanted it. No one know who the Princess was going to get married to because not even her parents knew.

They were taking a secret pull of Prince's to find out which one they liked the best for their daughter. That was what his text was saying, who he was and why he deserved to be the one who gets to be the King. But then once that one is sent he has another one. This one says the very reasons why.

He was taking a risk threatening the Royals but it was the only way this was going to happen.

"Sending" She said and then he heard a _beep _from the phone and off it went people were going to get it soon and his publicly offering was going to reach the Royals and so was his second text.

"You have Levily's moms phone number right?" He knew she did but he had to make sure, nothing was going to get in his way.

"Yes you asked me to get it and I did. What do you want me to send to them?"

"Say... _This is Prince Kyrian, if you haven't heard of me yet them you have now. I have somethings important to you and your daughter. I hope we can make a deal so you can have them back. Track this phone and you know where I'll be."_

"Okay and send" He heard another beep. "Now go I'll get you what you want when I am done." He told Mandy and she left. It was his turn to wait again. Wait and hope they cared about their little Princess enough to came and get what he had taken.

"Alexei!" Pheo yelled when she made it to his door. "Get out here, now!" She heard heave foot steps walking her way from the other side.

Then it opened showing Alexei wearing no shirt and his hair was wet. He had jeans on but nothing else. This should not have affected her in any way but for the tiniest bit of a second and froze looking at him remembering what if felt like to be looking in his eyes and even kissing him. That only make the situation worst because than she remembered why she came here in the first place.

_Don't hurt him, you don't know if it was him why ratted you out. _She heard the voice say but was too furious to care.

When Alexei looked at Pheo or Princess Levily he was shocked to see her here but then when he looked at her again he knew that wherever the reason she was not going to be as good as last time.

"Yes?" He asked not letting the anger coming from her scare him.

"Why?"She asked "Why would you do something like that I thought you were good! I thought you off all people would understand the meaning of not telling anyone!"

"Wait... you think I gave out your secret? Phe-"

"No I don't think, I know! You and your brother are the only two people who knew and I had done nothing to Kyrian to make him want to give it out! Why?"She repeated.

"Pheo calm down-"

"No, I will not calm down. I want to know why!"

Alexei reached for her to bring her into his room but last second she moved away and the anger in her eyes grew. That was a mistake he was going to pay for. Pheo wasn't thinking straight, but he knew that it was because she was angry that someone told.

"Fine let me tell you if you came in and stop yelling!"

"So it was you!" She yelled then looked down at her feet. "It was you who told." She said in a much quieter voice.

"No, I swear, I told you that I was never going to tell another soul. It was Kyrian but I need you to calm down so I can explain."

Pheo didn't know what to do she knew that now she couldn't trust anyone, anymore. Alexei was just going to blame his brother now so he could get out of it.

_You know that not true!. Give him a chance!_

She should give him a chance but that pain in side her was strong. It would be easy to just let whoever her parents picked rule by her. She could learn to have him around but she could never learn to love him. Their was only one other person she could ever learn to love and she hadn't seen him in over 8 years.

_You know about him and what was going to happen to him. Now you have another, and he's in front of you. Take it and forget everything else. If your going to get married at least have it someone you can trust. And possibly learn to love.  
_

But Pheo couldn't trust anyone anymore. It was too late, she had been to hurt to many time and it was not going to happen again. "Princess?" Alexei asked bring her back to reality. Alexei may not have done it or anything bad to her but she wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Looking up at him all she wanted to do was feel him one more time, mentally. It was the one things she craved from him but if she did that then she wasn't going to leave. But that's what she had to do, leave. Before he could do anything she closed her eyes and turned away. "I don't need anyone, and I don't need you."

* * *

**Why... why do I have to be so mean? Well because I haven't written in a while and I am changing the ending. It's gonna be a whole lots more depressin'. So I can try to finish it soon just so I can finish the others but who knows?**

**Thanks for still reading, though. :]**


	17. My New Husband

Pheo turned away from Alexei; she had just learned, or heard, that he was the one who gave out her secret. There was no thought to it. She wanted to trust someone at this school but he had took that dream away. And now because of it she was going to have to marry and take over the throne.

She didn't care anymore, her parents could choose for her. She just wanted to get away from this place. Why had she even bothered? She doesn't know. Was if for the education she was never going to use once she was Queen or was it because she wanted to meet a guy on her own, someone she could learn to love? It didn't matter anymore and once she gives herself to her parents her life won't matter anymore.

They would choose a guy for her to rule with and her only goals in life would be to take control of the kingdom and raise her kids who will take her place once they are old enough. Then what? She lives out her life with a guy she never really loved, she regrets this very moment, the moment where she lets her parents take over her life an make it the way they want?

_Levily you know that's now what you want. You wanted to control your life and right now it doesn't look like your doing it very well._

The voice was right, like always, but the pain was still to strong to let her brain listen to reason. All she wanted to do was sink and let her life be molded into what other people wanted. That's what she was born into right. King and Queens daughter, take over the throne and have kids of your own. Then be lucky enough to find a guy that you like in the process.

Well Levily would not be one of those lucky ones.

"Levily" Alexei said in a demanding tone, which brought her back to what she was trying to forget. But it sounded different like her name was missing something? Why should she care, it's not like she was going to see him anymore once her parents got here.

She tried to keep walking, turning her back she took a step and came to a halt the same time, if that's possible. An arm came around her waist, the first thing that Pheo thought of was to push the person back and hurt him for touching her but the moment Pheo was to react his face came to the side of hers and she realized that her back was pressed to a hard warm wall.

Her face flamed at the thought at being this close to another person. The only other people she had been this close to were women servants bathing her when she was young or helping her into dresses or cars. Nick was the only guy she, and her parents, were let her get near and only because they knew nothing could ever happen between them.

But Alexei was different. He was someone she could be with someone that she would like to be with. But no matter what that was never going to happen no matter how much she wanted it. Pheo froze anyway because she didn't know what to do in a spot like this. Did she move away, which was something she admittedly didn't want to do, or did she stay and let him say what he wanted?

_Do it, stay, he needs to explain himself and you haven't given him the chance to do that._

Fine she would stay, now that some of her anger had vanished and could listen to reason, even if the reason was telling her to stay pressed to this man forever, even though he was the one who broke her trust for anyone she ever meets again. So she stood, she didn't lean into him but she didn't pull away either.

Alexei didn't know what he as doing but he did know that if he let Levily walk away he was never going to see her again. That he couldn't let happen. It's really only one day that they had been close to each other but he felt something when he was with her something strong and he hoped she did to.

He leaned over to her neck so he could smell her once more if this failed and he put his arm around her so he would have the chance to keep her still while he talked to her. Her body was warm and soft but at the same time he could felt the musculus in her that would allow her to get away from him if she wanted but she wan't, which means she was giving him a chance.

"Levily, " he said again but much softer into her ear, she relaxed at little like he was hypnotizing her but not enough for him to turn her around to face her. "Just listen to me for a moment, it wasn't me who told, I would never do something like that to you. Your to precious and vulnerable to hurt like that. I promised you when I gave your tiara back. Remember what I said when I told you Kyrian was stalking you? If he had the chance to be near he would and he is. By telling everyone he could slip him name into the list for available princes then you would be stuck with him forever and knowing him he has a fool proof way of getting your parents to choose him. Levily you can't let him win, I won't let him win but you have to help me and trust me when I say you don't want him anywhere near you or the power he will get if he wins."

He took a breath to think about what else to say to her, to keep her hear longer. Alexei doesn't want her to leave but he truly had no idea what she was going to decide."I am sorry for what my brother did but the only way you can fix this is to believe me. Levily I don't know what you feel right now but... their is something between us and... please tell me I am not the only one who is feeling this way."

Pheo knew actually what he was talking about but she didn't have the courage to say it out loud like him. But she did know what he was talking about The time when they were together she relaxed The time when she craved being near him just to feet the overwhelming emotion that came over her when she let him in. It was something that would be hard to live without but she could do it.

Like she had said she did not need anyone to babysit her. Pheo could do anything she wanted and she didn't need anyone with her to do it with. As much as she knew it would be nice having Alexei with her it couldn't happen and she wouldn't allow it.

_Why you gotta be so picky and stubborn. Just let him in._

Why was her voice everything she wanted but why was it the very thing she couldn't let happen? She felt Alexei breath out a sigh, he was holding it in waiting for her to say something but she hadn't. She was to afraid to let another person in.

He moved again and this time he let her go, he moved his arms away from her and steeped back. The moment he did she felt herself tense up again to her normal be-on-your-guard sharpness. Pheo hadn't realized that being near him had her feel safe or relaxed enough to let down that guard.

Everything in her body told her to turn around and tell him the she felt it to, that she knew what he was saying and that she knows about what could happen if she let him. But everything would be to complicated her parents would have had pick out someone else by now and their was no way she was going to get through what she is feeling with someone she just meet.

_DO IT!_

Her voice yelled, it was the only time it showed any type of emotion. Now she was confused her brain was telling her to not do it and that she could do things herself, but her heart was telling her to choose something she know she will regret without.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could feel Alexei still waiting behind her breathing quietly still waiting for her to do something. Well she was waiting for herself to do something as well.

After one of the biggest brain wars, and the biggest decision she had ever made in her life make she choose to want it. She choose him. She wanted it than more then she could have imagined, she caved to have that feeling she got when they locked together, she remembered what it felt like and knew she it was going to to be more trouble living with out him than trying to like with him. Turning she saw him standing with his fists clenched and his head down.

Alexei felt broken, she wasn't doing anything even after he told him what he felt and now he knew what real rejection felt like. He opened up and she broke him down. Then he still waited but every second he didn't want to realize that maybe she didn't feel the same way he did.

He felt a small warm hand on his chin which lifted it just enough for him to look up to see huge pools of emerald-green diamonds. They were looking in to his with fright like she was taking a chance, she was giving him another chance. A chance to prove himself and show her that he was the one she was looking for.

That moment he was filled with overwhelming joy and he knew that this was the last chance he was going to get. Alexei opened himself up to her, he wanted to do more but first he had to just be with her mentally. After a second she took to him and he was filled with more anticipation.

_You have one chance and one chance only. Please don't make me regret what I'm doing._

_You have nothing to worry about, Levily. I won't hurt you even if my life depended on it._

Pheo didn't know what to think but the reason she once had disappeared when he leaned down and gently set his lips on hers. Pheo froze for a moment but then joined him closing her eyes and everything in the world beside him.

Slowly Alexei moved his arms around her again, setting one hand around her back, holding her closer to his body and the other hand moved up to cradle her head, moving it for a better spot for them both. Pheo was given the chance to move her hands up to his head to bury her hands in the softness of the his blackish hair and feel the all around warm but hardness of his body.

While they were at it Pheo opened her mouth and lat him in more. She knew they she was going to be happy about doing this and she knew that she was going to regret it if this was what one kiss felt like that what were other things going to feel like?

Pheo let her mind wonder, she made herself forget everything but him, which was a rare things for someone like her. The way his arms had her in place with firmness but still giving her the freedom to move. She relaxed pressing herself closer to him letting him hold her with something that she knew would grow into love.

She had never been this sure about anything more in her life, Alexei was something that she wanted and something now that she was going to fight to give up.

"Princess Levily James Madison Royal!" The fuzyness in my mind and the blissfulniss that phoe was once feeling shocked away from her mind and she jumped out of Alexei's arms and took a step away from him. It regestured in her that the voice was a guys and that the name was only known by her parents.

They had arrived and they couldght her kissing a different guy. Pheo slowly turned to her father and saw that he had three other people around him. Three guys who were wearoing black suits they had black sunglasses on and they were standing arround him.

Everyoince who's smart would know that they were his bodygards and to stay away from him but Pheo knew her father. When he has only three he's safe to approch, he knows where he is and not afraid of the things around him.

"Daddy,"Pheo said slowly looking up at him with an innsent note in her voice, ready to break out crying if she had to.

"Oh, don't be like that Lil, just be lucky your mother didn't catch you, man she would have been angry." My father smiled and Pheo knew that he was gopin gto get mad about what she was just doing. He Father is noramily the lade back one who was okay with some of the things she does.

Pheo let out a much needed sigh that moved a lot of tensin in her body. Walked over to her father and gave him a hug. "I missed you dad," He huged her back and leaned over to talk into her ear.

"I missed you to, Levily." He leaned back to talk to her face, him holding her an arm's langh apart. "But you know what has to be done now, I can't hold off your mother anymore, we gave you one chance and now it's blown. I came to warn you that she is in one of her moods, you might want to kiss up to her a little. Then she might go eas on you."

"Well now that I knew your going to be kissing up, you might want to start now." Behind Pheo and Alexei they heard a hard sharp women's voice that had no hint of forgiving in her voice. It was the other Royal, Levily's mom.

"Mom," Pheo's voice was high and sharp because he was standing next to her "What are you doing here?" She asked only because she had nothing else to say.

"Well, Lil I think you know why I am here today. You have broken our agreement, I was allowing you to go to school for a couple of years as long as no one finds out that your the Princess but that isn't what you have done here. You also know the consequences of breaking this as well."

Pheo knew what she was getting into if she came here but she though she would have been here longer. Their was nothing she could do though and so she looked down at her feet and nodded her head.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way I would like for you to meet the man I have chosen for you to marry. This is Prince Kryian Tyrim Urie Manistalla. Say hello to your new husband, Princess Levily."

* * *

_**Beeeeep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeep, **_**Sorry I couldn't really swear but I really wanted to. Why things took a turn for the worst like it did and I really can't tell that would include telling you what happens next. Why, might you ask? Because not even I know whats going top happen next but maybe if you stick around you might find out.**


	18. If all was Well, It won't end Well

For a moment everything stood still, Pheo had nothing to say. It was a rare time in her life that she was completely speechless. She felt her dad move closer to her and she could since a shocked from on Alexei's, otherwise not smiling, face. Her mom was standing in front of her with a look of satisfaction and Kyrian he...he looked like nothing.

Kyrian was just standing there staring at Pheo. He knew he had won but until he hears the mumble "I do" from Levily in front of a croud showing that him and Levily are married his mission will never be complete. He will do everything he is told and keep a cool face. Instantly Kyrian felt his brother beeming at him. He looked up to his brother and that's when he smiled.

Kyr knew why Levily and Alexei were standing in the hallway together and he liked that face that he was there to break it up. He took joy in seeing his brothers life ruined. Alexei was older then Kyrian so he was said to be the first to become married and he was the one to take the throne, he was always the one who was favored and was given everything he needed to live, while Kyrian was left with second hand things.

The Manistalla Kingdom was the smallest of all the kingdoms, they had the least amount of servants, their castle could never really be called a castle, it was more of an enormous house. Kyrian was Alexei were sent to live at the school because their kingdom was losing money, it didn't help that they were the least funded either.

Now it was different, Kyrian was the first to became married, he was going to be the first to take the throne and afterthought he might not be liked by many people, he was going to be the King, King Royal. He was going to be the one to bring back his Kingdom and he as going to be the one known for starting off in an underdog kingdom to becoming the best rank their ever were.

Pheo thought she had finally recovered enough to speak again but the moment she opened her mouth her mother came out with more bad news. "But of course since the Manistalla Kingdom was being closed we are merging kingdoms. The Royals name will never change but instead of just the bride or groom moving into royalty, the family is. Thus meaning, Levily and Kryian, you will have to stay here at the school until the Manistalla Kingdom moves into the Royals home."

Well that just made everything whole lots better. Now instead of just seeing Kyrian everyday Levily will have to look at both Alexei and Kyrian everyday. Everything was now seeping into Levily, slowly she started to understand what was really going on. She knew that her mother wasn't kidding when she said she was going to pick a husband for her but she never expected it to be the brother of the man she was finally learning to trust.

A little quicker this time Levily regained her voice, just as her mother started to say something again she spoke out. "No, " was all she could muster but soon, now that she had said something, she was feeling more confident on talking. Her mother closed her mouth and looked fully on Levily.

Her gaze was meant to burn, to burn the people that had ever denied her. But Levily knew her mother and she had given her this look all the time, it may have scared her when she was little but now that she was going to become Queen she didn't have to take anything from her mother. Levily kept her face plain, showing nothing that says she might be bluffing on being scared or not.

After a couple of seconds her mothers face softened, if that is even possible, and real fright seeped through Levily, even though she was hopefully not showing it. "Well, Lil, it's good to know you can still say no to everything I say, I was becoming a little worried, but this is not something you can yell your way out of. There is nothing, nothing, you can do. You broke our agreement and I have picked your Prince for you to marry. That it that an-"

"What makes him so special?" I said quickly before she could finish.

Her mom looked at her confused at first but that realized she wasn't kidding about her question. "Levily, I know what we had told you when you were younger but-"

"No, mom I am not 5 anymore, I knew what happens in the real world but you said, not you promised the best for me. You only just meet him, what makes him so special and have you even talked about it with dad. I though when you ever married me off it was going to be who you both liked." Pheo hadn't had time to find out how Kyrian had taken the insult before her mom started talking again.

"Don't bring your father into this." Her mother snapped, she was at the end of her patience and Levily was quickly rubbing away the rest. "Levily this is your problem and you can't always bring your father in to fix everything."

"If this is my problem you should give me a chance it fix it!"

"I give you a chance, Levily and you blew it. Now you must take responsibility for your actions and move on."

"Mother this is not something that I can just move on from. You expect me to marry some random asshole and take the throne. I still can't do that I still want a life!"

Her mother moved closer to stand in front of Levily. Both were about equal height so it was hard to intimidate each other. So it was weired to see her mom towering over like she was. "Your life, Princess, is whetever I say it is. It had been since the moment you were born and it will for ever will be. It will be when your Queen and it will be until I die. Their is nothing you can say or do to chance that."

Her mother moved away form Pheo and with out another look at anyone she walked down the hallway and moved out of seeing or hearing distance. Levily wanted to start crying, it was something that only happened when she knew whatever was said was true. Her mother was right and their was nothing she was do to move away from her mothers rule.

It was taking everything in Levily not to cry but when her father came up behind her had touched her arm it became to hard to keep it in. Levily turned and hugged her Father, keeping her flood-gates closed. She wanted to start crying into her father and have him tell her that everything was going to be okay but she knew that if she was going to become Queen, like her mother had said, she wasn't going to be able to bring her father into it to fix everything. So she stayed quiet and kept her tears in.

Her Father hugged her back, and it was like he always had. if felt like old time when he would give her bear hugs but it lasted a few seconds to short for it to make Pheo forget waht had just been said, like she was ever going to. He felt like he wasted to do something but Pheo knew he couldn't, guess when your mother makes a threat on you life its kind of hard. "Levily I can't tell you that everything going to be okay but I can give you some advice," Her father pushed Levily away and in that moment she knew what her father was going to say, "people like us don't cry, or complain, or have freedoms like other people." She said at the same time her father did and he gave a sad smile.

Her father had given her, her hug and now he was going to move on. If your Royal, you don't cry you don't show emotion, it was that simple and her father lived by that rule. "See you later Levily." He gave another sad smile that walked away. She knew her father was going to be much of help but she was glad he gave her a hug this time.

Levily knew Kyrian and Alexei were watching her so she had to get things together. She took a deep breath and started gather her strangth to face them. It was one of the first time she had a break down that was not with one of her personal servants or her parents so she really didn't knew what to do. But before she could turn around and heard a loud girls voice come running up the stairs. "Levily! Princess! I have something to tell you!" It was Molly and at that moment she loved her servant and would never be able to thank her enough.

"Princess!" She came running faster when she saw that Levily eyes were red from holding back her tears. The first thing she had done was give her a hug, this one was long and full. I made Pheo feel better instantly, less in the mood of breaking into tears. She hadn't seen Molly since she had come to the school and she missed her every day since. Molly was one of her personal servants just like Nick but she was unable to go to school with Pheo.

Molly moved a little so she could look Pheo in the face, "Your mother told me what was happening and she asked me to stay near you. Come on it will be just like old times. Please show me your room to, I moving in with you can you believe it!" Pheo wanted to be happy that at least one thing in her life could stay the same but Mollys bickering was only getting on her naves.

After what had just happened, Pheo wanted to go back to her quiet room, take a bath and cry herself to sleep, nothing, nothing was what she was hoping for and it was all Kyrians fault. He was that one who ratted her out and he was the one who was going to pay. But for now she was going to make it seem that she had lost, really this little battle her mom and her had she had lost but the next one, the one that was really going to count, she was not gong to lose.

Alexei watched the girl, who he thought look like Pheo's other personal servant, Lolly or Polly, or something come up to her and take her away. Down the hall, down the steps and out the door, using her sensitive hearing he knew that His little brother and him were alone. Alexei was going to make him pay, if not for Pheo then for himself. he had finally been given the chance to prove himself to Pheo and him brother had ruined it.

"What the hell!" Alexei growled at his brother, who was still standing in the same spot smiling like he had won something.

"Yes, Alexei, what seems to be the problem?" His brother asked using false innocents.

"Why," Alexei wanted to snap but help back, "Why would you do something like this?" He asked but he had already known the answer, he had always known the answer.

"I did this because it was my dream to be better at something than you, you were always going to become the King, you were always the one mom and dad liked the best. Now for the first time its going to be me. I am going to be the one who had the better girl, I am going to be the one who is going to take the throne first and I am going to be the one who brings beck the kingdom. Even if it does ruin a few peoples lives in the process."

Kyrian took out his key to open the door to his room before Alexei did something to him he was going to regret, moving in to room he closed the door and left his brother.


	19. Why is She here, and Him

Pheo's life was ruined, there was nothing and no one that was going to be able to help her now.

Not even her father could do any thing.

Not that she wasn't use to this feeling but this time she knew that there was no amount of whining or complaining that was going to be able to get her out of it. Her powers were useless for the moment and as long as Kyrian thought he was going to win, their was no chance of changing his mind.

All she had ever wanted was to find a guy on her own that she knows she would one day learn to love. For most of her life she had heard of other Princes and Princesses being put together in arranged marries that would merge the Kingdoms for another reason but because the two people loved each other. It could be because it's an old tradition or because the Kingdoms were enemies and now that they were merging to stop it... anything but love.

After they were married it was, "let the King rule and the Queen take care of the kids and stay home", there lives would be set for them, no choice. The King would be to busy taking over the Kingdom to do anything else with his life and the Queen would be to busy being pregnant, giving child birth, and taking care of the kids to even think about a like out of the Kingdom.

Pheo never wanted any of it. She never believed in having to be forced to marry someone you probably wont like or someone you had never met. She had never liked not being about to have control over her own life and she hated her mother. Because of her mother she was going to have to do all those things, marry a man she hates and never have control over her own life.

Kyrian

She hated him the most. She hated him more that her mother. He was the one to give out her secret. There was nothing in the world that was ever going to make her like him even for a second. If he wanted kids... well they wont even going to be sleeping on the same floor as each other much less in the same bed.

Why was it so hard for the Princess of everything to have more than a few months to herself to act at least semi normal? Was it to much to ask for a Princess who's life was going to be controlled by other people to a least of one good things in her life? Apparently.

Now that she know what he life was going to become all she wanted to do was stay sitting in her dorm room laying on her bed. It was a normal too fluffy and soft bed that made her feel like she was well... normal and that she wasn't going to have to marry a man she hates. So when she heard a knock on her door she was hesitant to want to know who was behind there.

Surprisingly really no one had just come to her door to meet their future Queen rather they seemed more scared to be even close to her. That goes for Jayden and Kara as well, just yesterday when she tried to push off the news that she was the Princess and act normal no one would let her. No one but Alexei, Nick and Molly even talked to her. Kyrian tried but it didn't really work out.

Pheo was to angry at life at the moment to want to be near Kyrian, at least with out trying to rip off his head or something... it sounded fun though.

That's also why she wanted to say in her room. She was un-bothered by the very people she had once called friends. Now most of the time it was just Molly. Nick, and her. Just like how it's always been. Maybe Alexei worms his way in but its been harder for Pheo to seem him now that her mother had forbidden it. Yeah, she thinks that with Alexei around its taking away time to be around Kyrian.

She's right too, if Pheo had the choice on who she would spend more time with, it would be Alexei. The knock came again but louder this time. Who ever it was really wanted to talk to her. Molly was still in the shower so her getting the door was out. This time the knock was even louder and it started to her anger. She hadn't wanted to do anything or see anyone right now and who ever this was better have a good reason for making her get up or some one was going to pay.

Walking to her door she didn't want to open it was... not who she was exception. Zoey, or Zozo, which she said to call her by.

What the hell was she doing here?

Pheo hadn't know what to say because she didn't know why she was here. Out of everyone she was the last one Pheo would have even guessed. So when Pheo said, "Um... Hi."She know how stupid it sounded.

"Hay, Phoenix! You remember me right? I was the first one you meet on you first day here! I just came by to tell you something." Yeah Pheo remembered the last time she ran into Zozo. It was the time when she fainted or something and just passed out before coming back minutes later only to almost tell Pheo what her_ vision_ was about.

"Okay, um, what is it?" She asked not sure if she was going to do something just as weird as she had last time.

"Well you know how that day you asked me what that vision was about? I just remembered and figured it out! Okay so-" She started

"Wait, you just remembered? How do you know if it was even that vision? It happened like mouths ago?"

"Phoenix! I'm a Witch, not a very good one but the biggest power I have is telling the future when the Powers The Be allow it. For some reason they allowed me to see what was going to happen to our very own Princess, by the way, ever since than I had known you were the Princess but I swear to God I hadn't told another soul. It wasn't how things were predicted to happen." The more Zozo talked the more Pheo became confused.

She hadn't known whither to be angry or happy that someone know what was going to happen in her future. Pheo had heard about people like her before, Witches were complicated creatures. Most of the time, in books and movies, Witches had many powers and mixed potions and could do things with their mind, they had magic. Not in this life though.

Witches had one power and maybe another weaker one to go with it. The most rare was to be able to see in the future, but you never knew if they were telling you the truth or not or if they could even see the future because it was so rare. It was like a fortune-teller, most of the time they just told you what you wanted to hear and took you money. That's why people like Zozo were so risky.

"How do I know your even telling the truth?" Pheo asked

"Do I have any reason to lie to the Princess? No, I don't, and anyway me other little power that came with me was being unable to lie, because that was just my luck."She mumbled the last part to herself, but continued with whatever she was saying. "As I was saying, me talking people about you wasn't the way things were going to happen. It had to be Kyrian and Mandy that leaked your secret. That how I saw it in the vision."

That give Pheo a little more trust in what Zozo was saying but if you were smart anyone could have figured that out she was going to have to give more detail to Pheo was going to believe her. "So what else did you see in you vision?" Pheo asked

"Humm, lets see, " Zozo looked down at her feet thinking, when she looked up her face was bright like she remembered something good that was going to happen in the near distant future. "There's the part where Kyrian di-" But she was cut off and Pheo could make out what she was going to say next. The loud male voice was to in-your-face to make anything out.

"Zoey what did I tall you, leave her alone." Mr. Idya said walking up to Zozo and setting his hands on her shoulder. Zozo stiffened up instantly and the situation became very unsettling. "I hope Zoey wasn't bothering you too much Princess?" Before Pheo had the chance to make him leave and for Zozo to tell her the rest of what she was going to say Mr. Idya kept talking. "She had a bit of a problem staying out of people's business. Lets go Zoey, and have a good day Princess."

They walked off before Pheo could stop them and she knew whatever Zozo was going to say next was either going to make her life or once again ruin it, more. She was going to find out even if it was the last thing she did, which it very well might.

* * *

**So yeah, it's not very long but...whatever deal with it. I haven't had a lot of time to do anything very often so I hope the next one will go up soon but who knows. BUt See Ya later!**


	20. Planning Just Planning

Closing her door, the realization of her situation finally kicked her in the gut just sharp enough to make her want to do something about it. But all the things that made it so she couldn't came rushing back to her. One of her biggest problems was her mother. She was going to stop anything Pheo attempted to do to get out of this. Then their was Kyrian... asshole just wouldn't give up. Her mother told her that once their family moves into her kingdom was when they were going to have the wedding. That was about the time when school gets out, which was in about three weeks.

_Ha, told you were too late... Ha_

"No, you didn't say anything. Who's side are you on anyway?" Pheo replied out loud moving back to lay face down on her bed.

"I didn't say anything about what and whose side is who on?" Molly... yeah, looks like she was done taking her shower. She was here along with Nick, she moved into Pheo dorm. They were sharing the bed because their was only one in the room and for safety reasons, but it's not like they haven't before.

"Wait you heard that? I though you were in the shower?" Should not have even asked...

"Vlie," Molly started with the nick name Nick and her somethings used. Since they couldn't say Lil-e-vi when we were younger they just called her V-lie, "why did you even have to ask,"

"I have no idea," Pheo chirped in.

"I hear everything, it's part of my job. Also who was at the door. By the way, before you ask, I heard that to." Molly dropped her towel but it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked either.

"It was just a person" Pheo looked away, they might have seen each other naked, more than a few occasions, but that didn't mean that they _looked_ at each other while at it. Giving Molly her privacy, Phoe continued. "So harmless I could have beaten her up with one fang pulled out."

_That was so lame..._

Ignoring her asshole of the voice in her head she looked back at Molly, by now she had a black push-up bra on and a pair of panties, both which were lacy. That was odd, Molly never wore underwear that well, unless...

"So, what are those for?" Pheo asked, looking at Molly with a dopey grin, turning to lay on her back.

Molly looked down at herself, "What theses? Their my underwear Vlie. I can not wear them if you'd like, but then I would have to go to your mother and tell her that you've switched teams." Molly took a sharp breath in, "That would not be a very good conversation."

"No, Molly, I know their underwear, and do me a favor and please if I ever change teams never tell my mom. Go to my dad first, I think he would be less likely to start threatening my life or beating me." Molly laughed and Pheo chuckled a little. If felt good to laugh forget about her impending doom for a moment. "But really Molly, I had only known of you wearing good underwear like that when something special was going to happen..." Then it clicked, Pheo took a sharp excited gasped and smiled, wide.

"No, it's not what you think!" Molly tried to cover, but with her cheeks blushed as much as they were, she know she was caught.

"Okay, Molly, what do you think, I think?"

It looked like she wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out her mouth, she was caught and she didn't know how to cover. After about 5 more seconds of waiting, she gave up. "Fine, it's for Nick okay, just don't tell him, please."

"No, that's so cute! I would never tell him, just answer one thing. How long have you guys been in love?"

"What no...not...you know... Well I wouldn't say... technically in- Oh Levily I can't get him out of my mind, ever since... at least three years, 15 or 16 I can't say but one day, when you were taking a shower or doing something, I looked at him then he looked back and me and our hands touched and he just kissed me! Vlie it's so embarrassing! I never thought I could love someone at much as I do him. Not that I don't love you it's just...Nick."

"Molly how is that embarrassing? It's so cute! You guys are like perfect for each other. I could raise a little Nick Jr! I could call him NJ, and our kids could- Your kids would love to having the Queen for an Ant. " The last part was kind of just losing it's excitement. The though of never having kids and that Pheo was going to have to marry... Kyrian, depressed her, fast.

"No, Vlie don't think about it. There has to be-"

"No Molly, there's nothing I can do. I'm just going to have to suffer Kyrian and be done with it. At least I can get him with never having sex the rest of his life."

_That means _you _would never have sex, and your still a virgin. At least do it once, do your self a favor, go find Alexei and just get it over with, lose the V-card. It would be worth it._

This time her voice just gave her the bast idea ever. Truthfully she wanted to lose her virginity but since her parents, and the rest of the world, had watched her every move. It was a little hard. At least now she knew what her last wish was going to be before that impending doom,

"What are you smiling about? I mean Kyrian does deserve to never have sex for the rest of his life but that smile looks a little over board." Molly was right, little does she know that.

"Molly I have a plan, I want to do one more thing before my eternal slavery and your going to help me."

Molly looked hesitant,"I don't know you... remember the last time you said something like that? And when something changes in your life it usually affects everything around you. Take it from me, I've had personal experience."

"Oh, come on its noting like that. Just one last thing. I have like three more weeks before my D-day comes. It'll be once and for one night, you'll be helping but it won't directly affect you of Nick."

"What about Kyrian, and/or Alexei. As much as I hate Kyrian just as much as you do, I don't really want to see you do something that involves him and the possible death of Alexei. I actually like him"

"Your just being paranoid." I said pushing off her attitude.

"I have a reason to be paranoid!" Molly yelled

"It'll be nothing like my 16th birthday come on get dressed." Hopefully it would be nothing like her 16th birthday... maybe she does have a reason to be paranoid.

"Where are we going." She said giving up.

"Don't sound so defeated, we are actually going to see your boyfriend. So hurry, I have a skimpy dress in my closet too, here let me get it for you." She stood up and ran to a wooden door that was the entrance to the walk in closet.

Molly let out another sigh, but Pheo was to happy with her new plan to let anything get her down. This was going to happen and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

Molly let out a noise,"I can't believe I came out in this." she said walking out of the front door to the girls house.

After much talk with Molly, Pheo decided on what she was going to wear. It was one very short pink and black skirt and a very tight white tank top. Nick was going to die on sight. The pink stilettos were a nice addiction too. Pheo was almost jealous. Make-up wasn't needed-for either of them-and Molly had her platinum hair braided on each side connection in the back, leaving the back of her hair straight.

"Don't worry the only person who's going to care is Nick. See everyone will look but they wont come near me and as long as you stay right there until we made it to the guys house nothings going to happen to you."

Molly just gave her a sharp angry look, and Phoe giggled. "At least you wore something to cover you up. Do you know how cold it is out here?" Molly moved her hands and started rubbing her arms, it wasn't that cold, maybe. "You might have that magic for ice and water but yes it is very cold." She said quickly reading Pheo's mind.

"Whatever just hurry and you won't be so cold." Pheo was wearing something like Molly but she was right Pheo did have a long jacket, it only came to just below her mid-thigh, to cover her up. The black stilettos were the only part of her out fit that were showing. Under, was a red corset top, and an easy removable black skirt. Today was going to be the day she last her virginity and that was finale.

It was Friday, a couple of hours after school but curfew wasn't until 9:30 and teachers didn't cheek room until 11, enough time to do just about anything.

They finely made it to the guys house and now they were going to have to make their way up to the top floor here Nicks and Alexei's dorms were. After more time that it should have takin' to made it up three flights of stairs, without stilettos at least, Pheo and Molly made it to the top floor.

"Remind me to never where three-inch heals and walk up three flights of stairs again, please. My feet are killing me!"

"Molly you whine too much. It could be worse, you could be forced to marry someone, like say I don't know say... Kyrian."

"Fine, I see your point lets just get on with whatever you were doing. It's not like you told me what that was or anything."

"Well now that you asked," Molly rolled her eyes and they started for Nicks dorm. "you are going to be doing whatever it was with Nick and I was going to spent one last moment with Alexei."

"I would rather you go out with Alexei to Vlie, but you mother-"

"Yep that's where you come in,"

"No I'm not going to lie to your mother for you!"

"And you won't have to, just tell her you were in the shower and I ran off."

"But Vlie she can tell when I lie!"

"You not going to lie, you were in the shower, just before we came here" We came up to Nicks door and Pheo knocked on it mid sentience, "And I did run off, see works." Nick opened the door about second later and Pheo was already running to Alexei's room. When she looked back, Nick was kissing Molly. He pulled Molly into his room and Pheo heard the door slam shut. Just how she planned.

_Actually you didn't plan anything, your winging everything. _

Once again ignoring. Pheo was going to be hearing from them in a while that was for sure, right after they stopped a minute to think. But for now she had problems for her own, and that was dealing with Alexei and his brother.

Coming up to his door, Pheo was breathing a little more from the dead sprint she did away from Molly but controlling that she lifted her hand she knocked on his door. Just her luck, Kyrian answered.

"Well, hello Levily what-"

_I can't believe you didn't plan for this, this was his room to! Dumb-Ass I told you, you didn't plan for a thing and now look at what you have to deal with.  
_

"Actually Kyrian I can to ask you a few things." _Why are you an asshole who's bent on destroying my life?, _was one thing she wanted to ask.

Kyrian looked dumbfounded but that was good Pheo could play on his confusion. "Follow me thought, I want to ask you someplace not here." He looked like he wanted to ask her here but Pheo was already moving and he was not going to give up his chance at her actually wanting to talk to him for once so he followed.

"Where are we going?" Kyrian asked.

_Yeah, where are we going, Pheo?  
_

"Um... can't tell you it's a surprise." _A surprise are you slowly becoming more stupid?_

Walking down the hallway, Pheo was relieved when she found what she was looking for a supply closet. It was unlocked to, even better. "Okay, in,"Pheo said to Kyrian, when he looked at it hesitantly Pheo pushed him in then walked in herself. It was smaller than she though and as she closed the door Kyrian's face was in her face.

It took everything in her not to cringe at the face that looked so much like Alexei but really was the guy trying to ruin her life.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Kyrian said softly, and didn't even try to move so they had space. He just stood there with his face three inches from hers.

_Well, now what? _

_Voice, now is when you punch the guy in the face._

* * *

**The good thing is that I updated. The bad part is that anything could happen next. Will she punch him in the face or will he take charge before something happens...? I'm hoping Kyrian get's his well deserved punch but will see. BYE!**


End file.
